Virtually Real
by Rex de Draconem
Summary: I walked into the Forbidden Forest expecting to die. I guess I kind of did... But after that, I woke up in the Dursleys. And now everything looks like I'm in a video game. *sigh* Oh well. May as well figure out how to win. Video Game Fic, harem?, Gamer!Harry, fun times.
1. Begin Game

Virtually Real – Chapter One - Begin Game

* * *

_**Hey everyone, it's Red again. Yes, I am aware I abandoned my last HP Fic, which was a re-write of my last HP Fic. This is because I thought it had too many OCs/crossover characters, and because I think I rushed… well, all of it. I forgot that the thrill was in the chase, and not the kill. My apologies. I expect all chapters to have between 5k and 10k words. Apologies for my bipolarness.**_

_**Regardless, this is a new Fic I've been wanting to do for some time, and I think it will help me a lot with not only my writing, as it will be in First Person, but also an original story I've had for over a year, but I can't seem to write.**_

_**Anyway, this Fic is a First Person Video game Fic, with a reborn Harry. I considered having it be a non-reborn Harry, but I figured this would work out better. This will eventually be a harem-Fic, but that won't happen for some time. The current harem will remain unnamed, but it will be large, although it will grow slowly, this is a plot-centered Fic, not a smut Fic (not that I have anything against them, but my smut will be poor). I will promise no Ginny, or if there is Ginny, she will be treated as a slave. Haven't decided. I aged up the Hogwarts starting age to fourteen, because frankly, I'm too impatient to wait to try to write lemons, which would be significantly more awkward for the previous starting age, and because I also don't remember how elevens year olds acted. Comparatively, my friends and family tells me that I act like an immature teenager with delusions of grandeur on a regular basis.**_

_**You may notice some influences from other popular video game Fics, such as Harry Potter: Exploited, (a personal favorite of mine, props to the artist of its cover Pic) or those written by Tremairne (I spelled her name wrong, oh well). I have a thing for quotes and references, and you can expect to see plenty in all of my chapters. I borrowed (I'm musing that term as loosely as the Joker uses Harley) the morality charts from Dungeons and Dragons. I didn't base the Stats on anything in particular.**_

_**As always, there will be heavy Weasley/Dumbledore bashing, minus the Weasley twins. I love twins. Not so much gingers, but it breaks even for them. We'll see if the eldest Weasleys show up, I reserve the right not to bash them.**_

_**Apologies for the long AN, and the huge amount of Game Text in this chapter. It will be severely less in future chapters, but it's important that you/Harry understands.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this horrid bit of writing, as JKR owns everything. Probably. I also am making no profit off of this. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters.**

* * *

**_Authors Note_**

**Game Text**

**Spells**

"Dialogue"

Narration

* * *

As I walked to my death, my thoughts lingered on the 'what ifs' in my life. What if I had asked 'Mione to the Yule Ball? What if I had trained harder earlier? What if I had found a power boosting spell? What if I could say I wasn't about to die a virgin?

I sighed. Nothing would change what I knew was about to happen. Either I stayed at Hogwarts, and Tom walked in and out, killing anything in his path to get to me, or I left, and some people had the opportunity to escape.

I looked at the trees, and they didn't seem… Right… I shrugged. Not my problem anymore. I kept walking, and wondered if there was a way out of this.

If I could get Tom to give me one of the speeches he was ever so fond of, I might be able to hit him with a Killing Curse. I got rid of most of his Horcruxes, but what if he had more? And even if he didn't, would his followers run, or attack Hogwarts? That was my worst fear.

If there was any chance of my friends, my _familys_, survival, I'd have to take out Tom, Bella, and the Malfoys. Everyone else would either attack the others in hopes of taking Toms place, or run to escape said infighting.

I stepped into a clearing, and was quickly surrounded by Dark Wizards. An idea crept into my head, just as they took my wand.

I heard him before I saw him.

He did love to make an entrance, this time by cackling from the forest before waltzing in. Not literally waltzing, Tom didn't want to kill me from shock.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, come to die." Tom announced.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hey Tom-"

"MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT!" He screeched.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. Let him have his theatrics. I knew how this would end.

"As you say. Did you take down all of the Wards around Hogwarts?" I asked.

Tom cackled. Merlin, hadn't anyone told him he sounds more sick than evil when he does that? Oh well.

"Of course, you saw me take down the wards so that we may Apparate in!"

Well that was good. He clearly meant that he only destroyed the first one, so he didn't know that there were two Wards on Hogwarts, one preventing entrance through Apparation and the like, and one that prevented exiting.

I sighed. It still wouldn't change my fate. But that was fine. If I had to die, so that others may live, so be it. I didn't have much to give up anyway. "Can we get on with this then? I have places to be."

Tom cackled _again_, and started another speech. A crying shame I didn't have a wand, and that I had yet to master the wandless Silencing Spell. Regardless, I tuned him out, instead wondering what I'd talk about with my parents when I met them. Assuming that I met them in whatever afterlife there was, of course.

Eventually, I was taken out of my thoughts when I was poked with my own wand. I looked up, and saw it was the grunt that took it from me. I took it, and saw Tom in a battle stance.

Kind of him to end it this way. Even if it was just to feed his ego.

"Hey Tom, sorry, _Voldemort_, I assume you have all of your most loyal and powerful servants here, right?" I asked. Best to be sure.

Tom grinned, and replied, "Of course, my most trusted have been rewarded to see your downfall!"

I noticed the bystanders were shifting. They knew I had something up my sleeve. Just to be safe, I yelled, "Since this is a duel, would you mind telling your followers that anyone who interferes with us will answer to you?"

Tom narrowed his eyes. With an arrogant shrug, he announced, "You heard the boy. This is between us."

I smiled. Finally, I can end this. I looked at the trees. A shame they had to die with me. But I didn't see another way. I pointed my wand and yelled, "**Incendio**!" The trees caught the fire better than I expected, spreading rapidly. I didn't stop though, it was better… Well, not safe, since I was starting a forest fire so that I can kill hundreds… But the point stands. The fire spread of its own accord, and with my encouragement (I always had a thing for fire), it quickly became a death trap.

Tom was looking around, surprised that I had discovered a way to defeat him. Even if he did survive this fire, which I hope he won't, I doubt he could take Hogwarts without an army. Someone was bound to use the unstoppable Killing Curse at some point or another, and even he couldn't block that.

The heat was starting to take affect, and I saw several attempting to flee. Failing, of course, thanks to the arrogant oversight of their leader. He would probably rise again, but I trusted that someone would stop him.

He took one last look at me, just as the smoke was beginning to make it difficult to see, and shot a Killing Curse at me. I didn't even try to dodge. Better this than burning alive, like his ilk.

It connected to my chest, and I felt an all too familiar pain. Nothing compared to the Cruatius, to be sure, but enough to make me cringe.

I saw Tom grinning, then blackness.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and saw a white, slanted roof.

A familiar white, slanted roof.

This wasn't right. I should be dead, with my parents!

I sighed. Patience will give me everything, rashness will take everything. Bless Luna and her random wisdom.

As I examined the room, but everything was blurry. I reached around for my glasses, and put them on.

I found the room to be the same as it was before I moved into Dudleys second bedroom.

Which meant time travel.

I examined my body, and found that it was far too old to be my eleven year old self, which it should be, since I haven't slept in the cupboard since I was eleven, but I looked closer to fourteen!

I sighed.

Clearly, it was before I had gone to Hogwarts, as I hadn't slept in here since. All of my 'permanent' spells were gone. I only knew that because of my need for glasses. I hadn't actually needed them since Fifth Year, but I felt awkward without them. The lenses were just plain glass from that point onwards.

I scratched my head with my tiny little hands. Could I get back to my own time?

Wait, why in Merlins name would I ever want to do that? I bloody _died_ in that timeline!

I sighed.

Now what?

The logical thing to do was to wait and see what happens, and enjoy life a bit more. I wonder if every person gets to relive their life.

Or was it just people who were miserable their entire lives?

Maybe it was just people who sacrificed themselves for others?

I sighed.

I heard an unwelcome banging on my roof, which meant Dudley was awake.

"GET UP FREAK IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" He shouted, as he ran into the kitchen.

I really didn't want to get out of bed. Everything was so nice here. And warm, even if I did only have a single blanket.

I sighed, and got up to go make breakfast.

I found that there was one major difference from my previous timeline. As I looked above my 'familys' heads, who were all seated at the circular table, they each had a small box.

**Vernon Dursley  
****Title: Salesman  
Relationship: Uncle/Nephew, Warden/Prisoner  
Level: 14  
****Alignment: Lawful Evil****  
**

**Petunia Dursley  
****Title: Housewife  
Relationship: Aunt/Nephew  
Level: 11  
Alignment: Lawful Evil**

**Dudley Dursley****  
****Title: Bully, Student  
Relationship: Cousins, Bully/Victim  
Level: 2  
****Alignment: Neutral Evil**

Vernons and Petunias had a black background and white coloring, but Dudleys had a black background and gray text. Just as I was trying to understand what was happening, another box appeared in front of me.

**Skill discovered!  
****Skill: [Observation]  
****Level: 1/100  
****Skill Difficulty: Easy**

The text itself was gold, and the background was red, Gryffindor colors. I blinked twice. This looked like a video game.

"Boy, get to making breakfast!" Vernon shouted.

**Quest: Make breakfast.  
****Reward: 50 Experience, Muggle Food Crafting Recipebook  
****Accept?  
****Yes No**

What is going on? Why am I alive, I was bloody killed by the head wanker! And I'm too bloody old to be living in the cupboard under the stairs, I should've been moved upstairs when my Hogwarts letter arrived!

I hesitantly reached out and pushed the **Yes** button, and went to the stove.

Once there, I threw the bacon into the pan, and it immediately caught on fire.

**Meal created: Burnt Bacon**

**Skill discovered!  
****Skill: [Cooking]  
Skill Difficulty: Medium  
****Level: 1/100**

I looked at the others, who didn't appear to notice the spontaneous combustion at all. I looked back at the counter, and found another piece of bacon ready to be thrown in.

I did so, and it exploded again.

**Meal created: Burnt Bacon**

How rude.

I did do eight more times, and on the tenth explosion, yet another box appeared.

**[Cooking] now Level Two! Congratulations!**

I scowled, and picked up about twenty pieces of bacon and threw them in the pan all at once.

Upon receiving only a single failed message, I figured that I had to do it one at a time.

I glared at the offending bacon, and to my surprise, I got a message. Well, not quite a message. My vision grayed, and blue letters spelled out,

**Uncooked Bacon, ingredient.  
****Easy to cook, this is a basic ingredient that everyone but vegans love.  
**

I rolled my eyes. Easy my ass.

Regardless, I threw the pieces of bacon in again and again, until I reached Level Ten, receiving a little more 'exp.' whatever that was, and when I threw in the next piece of bacon, I was surprised to find that instead of burning immediately, it only blackened a little.

Then it combusted.

But progress was progress, even if this meant it took a little longer to get that one exp.

I kept going until I reached Level Fifteen, and when I threw in the bacon, it didn't even blacken!

I grilled it a bit more, and it eventually was done, completely unblackened. Okay, maybe it was a bit crispy, but who cares? I just burned through countless pieces of bacon! Literally!

I placed it on the counter, and put three more in, all of which burned.

I glared at the pan. My vision grayed again, and this time I noticed that time seemed to stop.

**Pan, tool  
****Use this to cook food, or to hit people on the head.  
Durability: 10/10  
**

I rolled my eyes. I guess I figured out how to use the **[Observation] **Skill. Now if only I could figure out what it does, and why I have the skill in the first place.

Regardless, I threw in another, and kept at it, since my relatives weren't going to do anything apparently. Very unlike them. If I remember correctly, they were always quite upset when any food was wasted.

Seeing no harm in simply continuously throwing in and wasting the apparently infinite amount of bacon, I kept going for about an hour, until I reached Level Twenty Five, and a box appeared.

**Congratulations! You've reached [Cooking] Level 25! You are now a Novice at [Cooking]! You may cook higher quality food items now.**

**Note: You have unspent Attribute Points. Would you like to spend them?  
****Yes/No**

"Well there's no point in having something that I can't spend." I reached out and hit the Yes button.

**Attribute Points: 50**

**Would you like to distribute them now?  
****Yes/No**

I selected **Yes**.

A different screen appeared, and I read,

**Intelligence: 5**

**Luck: 5**

**Strength: 5**

**Vitality: 10**

**Wisdom: 10**

Did this… Whatever this is, call me dumb? I'm pretty sure that it was implying that if it gave me an Intelligence of five! What was it even out of?

Then again, if I was only 'pretty sure' then I probably deserved it.

"What in the name of Merlin do these mean?" I wondered aloud.

**Intelligence: Affects the rate at which you recover Mana, max Mana, and how many Levels are gained from reading. For every Intelligence point, one Mana is recovered per minute, and five Mana points are added to your max Mana; ****for every twenty points, an extra Skill Point is gained from Skill Books. Base 0 Mana and 0 Mana recovered.**

**Luck: Affects random rolls, loot from chests, your chances of dodging, your accuracy, and any other randomly occurring event.**

**Strength: Affects damage to/from physical attacks, and how much stamina is required to do physical labor. Each object has a weight level, which you must surpass to move; the further you surpass it, the less stamina it will require to move.**

**Vitality: Affects max health/stamina, and the rate at which they are recovered. For every point, you gain five Health Points and Stamina Points, and for every ten Vitality points, you heal 25 Health every half hour, and 5 Stamina Points per minute. Base 100 HP and SP, with 50 HP and SP restored every half hour.**

**Wisdom: Affects how much experience is gained from defeating an enemy, how much Mana is required for a spell, and how much damage the spell deals. For every 5 points in Wisdom you gain an extra 5% increase in exp gain from defeated enemies, and for every 20 points, your spells deal 5% more damage and cost 5% less Mana.**

I think that Mana is required for spells. I quite enjoy using spells, so it stands to reason that Intelligence and Wisdom would be best for a Wizard, such as myself. Of course, Luck would be nice, as I recall surviving by the skin of my teeth several times last time, Vitality was probably pretty important too, because I really don't want to know what happens if I lose all of my 'Health'. Whatever that is.

I sighed.

I sigh too often.

I put twenty points into both Intelligence and Wisdom, then five points into Luck, and the remaining five into Vitality.

I blinked. "Wait, what are my stats?" I asked out loud.

**Harry Potter  
****Occupation: Student  
****Title: Boy  
****Character: Neutral Good  
****Level: 1**

**Health: 200/200  
****Mana: 100/100  
****Stamina: 200/200**

Well, that didn't look too bad. Maybe. I don't really know a lot. But it's even. Thinking out loud seemed to answer a lot of questions though. Let's try that.

"What's 'Neutral Good' mean?"

**Neutral Good is a character alignment, something that helps define how a person reacts to situations and acts to obtain their interests, as well as the interests of people around them. A Neutral Good character typically acts altruistically, without regard for or against Lawful precepts such as rules or tradition. A Neutral Good character has no problems with co-operating with lawful officials, but does not feel beholden to them. In the event that doing the right thing requires the bending or breaking of rules, they do not suffer the same inner conflict that a Lawful Good character would.**

"What are some other… alignments?"

**There are nine alignments: Lawful Good, Lawful Neutral, Lawful Evil, Neutral Good, True Neutral, Neutral Evil, Chaotic Good, Chaotic Neutral, Chaotic Evil, each a combination of their position on the moral compass and their position on the Order/Chaos scale.**

"What do the other eight mean?"

**A Lawful Good character typically acts with compassion, and always with honor and a sense of duty. A Lawful Good nation would consist of a well-organized government that works for the benefit of its citizens. Lawful Good characters include righteous knights, paladins, and most dwarves. Lawful Good creatures include the noble dragons. Lawful Good characters, especially paladins, may sometimes find themselves faced with the dilemma of whether to obey law or good when the two conflict: for example, in upholding a sworn oath when it would lead innocents to come to harm; or where legal injunctions conflict, such as between their religious law and the law of the local ruler.**

**A Lawful Neutral character typically believes strongly in Lawful concepts such as honor, order, rules, and tradition, and often follows a personal code. A Lawful Neutral society would typically enforce strict laws to maintain social order, and place a high value on traditions and historical precedent. Examples of Lawful Neutral characters might include a soldier who always follows orders, a judge or enforcer that adheres mercilessly to the word of the law, and a disciplined monk. ****Characters of this alignment are neutral with regard to good and evil. This does not mean that Lawful Neutral characters are amoral or immoral, or do not have a moral compass, but simply that their moral considerations come a distant second to what their code, tradition, or law dictates. They typically have a strong ethical code, but it is primarily guided by their system of belief, not by a commitment to good or evil.**

**A Lawful Evil character sees a well-ordered system as being easier to exploit, and shows a combination of desirable and undesirable traits; while it usually obeys its superiors and keeps its word, it cares nothing for the rights and freedoms of other individuals and is not averse to twisting rules in its favor. Examples of this alignment include tyrants, devils, undiscriminating mercenary types who have a strict code of conduct, and loyal soldiers who enjoy the act of killing.**

**A Neutral Good character typically acts altruistically, without regard for or against Lawful precepts such as rules or tradition. A Neutral Good character has no problems with co-operating with lawful officials, but does not feel beholden to them. In the event that doing the right thing requires the bending or breaking of rules, they do not suffer the same inner conflict that a Lawful Good character would. **

**A True Neutral character is Neutral on both axes, and tends not to feel strongly towards any alignment. A farmer whose primary overriding concern is to feed his family is of this alignment. Most animals, lacking the capacity for moral judgment, are of this alignment, since they are guided by instinct rather than conscious decision. Many roguish characters who play all sides to suit themselves are also of this alignment (such as a weapons merchant with no qualms selling his wares for profit to both sides in a war). ****Some Neutral characters, rather than feeling undecided, are committed to a balance between the alignments. They may see good, evil, law, and chaos as simply prejudices and dangerous extremes. Mordenkainen, an ancient Dark Lord, is one such character who takes this concept to the extreme, dedicating himself to a detached philosophy of neutrality to ensure that no one alignment or power takes control of the the world.**

**A Neutral Evil character is typically selfish and has no qualms about turning on its allies-of-the-moment, and usually makes allies primarily to further its own goals. A Neutral Evil has no compunctions about harming others to get what it wants, but neither will it go out of its way to cause carnage or mayhem when it sees no direct benefit for itself. Such a character abides by laws for only as long as it is convenient. A villain of this alignment can be more dangerous than either Lawful or Chaotic Evil characters, since he or she is neither bound by any sort of honor or tradition nor disorganized and pointlessly violent. ****Another valid interpretation of Neutral Evil holds up evil as an ideal, doing evil for evil's sake and trying to spread its influence. ****Examples are an assassin who has little regard for formal laws but does not needlessly kill, a henchman who plots behind his or her superior's back, or a mercenary who switches sides if made a better offer. An example of the second type of Neutral Evil would be a masked killer who strikes only for the sake of causing fear and distrust in the community.**

**A Chaotic Good character favors change for a greater good, disdains bureaucratic organizations that get in the way of social improvement, and places a high value on personal freedom, not only for oneself, but for others as well. Chaotic Good characters always intend to do the right thing, but their methods are generally disorganized and often out of sync with the rest of society. They may create conflict in a team if they feel they are being pushed around, and often view extensive organization and planning as pointless, preferring to improvise. **

**A Chaotic Neutral character is an individualist who follows his or her own heart, and generally shirks rules and traditions. Although Chaotic Neutral characters promote the ideals of freedom, it is their own freedom that comes first; good and evil come second to their need to be free. Chaotic Neutrals are free-spirited and do not enjoy the unnecessary suffering of others. A Chaotic Neutral character does not have to be an aimless wanderer; it may have a specific goal in mind, but its methods of achieving that goal are often disorganized, unorthodox, or entirely unpredictable. If a Chaotic Neutral joins a team, it is because that team's goals happen to coincide with its own at the moment, but it invariably resents taking orders and can be very selfish in its pursuit of personal goals.**

**A Chaotic Evil character tends to have no respect for rules, other people's lives, or anything but its own desires, which are typically selfish and cruel. It sets a high value on personal freedom, but does not have any regard for the lives or freedom of other people. Chaotic Evil characters do not work well in groups, as they resent being given orders, and usually behave themselves only out of fear of punishment. ****It is not compulsory for Chaotic Evil characters to be constantly performing sadistic acts just for the sake of being evil, or constantly disobeying orders just for the sake of causing chaos. They do, ****however, often enjoy the suffering of others, and view honor and self-discipline as weaknesses. Serial killers and**** monsters of limited intelligence are typically Chaotic Evil.**

Well that was simple. Lawful characters look for Order, Chaos looks to change, Good is still good and evil is still evil. "What is this?" I asked.

**Magyck: A Video Game**

That didn't help. "Why am I here?"

**Ultimate Quests:  
****-****Rule the world  
****-****Permanently kill Tom Marvelo Riddle  
****-****Become the Harem King  
****-****Obtain true immortality**

Well that was curious. "Do I only get to choose one? Or preferably none?"

**No. Harry Potter has accepted all of these quests.**

Well that was just untrue. But I figured it might not be the best idea to tell this game thing that. "What am I supposed to do?"

**Current Quest: Make breakfast.**

Helpful. I went back to making bacon.

After a couple of minutes, I dropped a piece, and it disappeared. A moment later, a box appeared, reading,

**Uncooked Bacon moved to Inventory**

**View Inventory?  
Yes/No**

"Yes." I said, without blinking. I sighed. I'm getting too used to this…

**Inventory:  
****-****Bacon (1)**

I shrugged. Weird, but not weirder than being alive. I turned to the Dursleys, and they still weren't moving. When I looked back, the box showing me my inventory was gone.

Ok then. Let's see what happens if I just drop a bunch of bacon in front of me. I did so, and it all disappeared.

"View Inventory." I said, and it appeared, showing I had thirteen pieces of bacon. I tapped the bacon, and thirteen pieces of bacon appeared in my hand. So that's how that worked. So far it's the lost straightforward part of this whatever-the-fuck-I'm-doing/living.

"Is there a limit to how much I can put in my Inventory?" I asked.

**No. The Inventory is a place where you can store anything and everything that isn't alive. **

Well, the response was nice. And now at least starving would no longer be an issue.

"Can I ask you just anything about how this..." I waved my arms around for a second, hoping to come up with a word for what I was living. I failed. "About how this world works?"

**Yes.**

Ok. It's working with me. This is a good start. "Who are you?"

**This message is part of the Handbook. **

"What's that?" I asked.

**The Handbook is designed to help the Player Characters in accomplishing their goal, by explaining how the Game works and how to play the Game.**

"Can I win the Game?" I asked.

**Yes.**

"How do I win the Game?"

**By accomplishing all Ultimate Quests.**

Last I checked, all my 'ultimate quests' were one step shy of impossible. Not good. "Can I lose the Game?"

**You may quit the Game any time you like, or start over. In the event of death, you may choose to start from a previous Save File or Start a New Game.**

"Do I die by losing all my Health?"

**Yes.**

I paused. Best to phrase the questions as best I can. "What are all of the ways to lose Health?"

**Being hit by a Magical or Physical Attack, consuming Poison, or falling from large heights.**

"Right. That makes sense. Anything else you think I should know?"

**You should know everything.**

Cheeky prat. Whatever. It sounds like I can die and still survive, so that should give me an advantage over Moldewart. "Before, you said that the Observation Skill was Easy, and the Cooking Skill was Medium. What do these mean?"

**The Level of Difficulty defines how difficult it is for you to level up that Skill. There are five Difficulties: Basic, Easy, Medium, Hard, and Insane. The more difficult the Skill is, the slower it will grow. Contrarily, many of the more difficult Skills are incredibly useful and rare.**

"Right, why make it easy on me?" I sarcastically muttered. "How can I contact you again in the future?"

**Simply speak aloud what you mean to say or ask, or think the statement or question. The Game will monitor your thoughts and proceed accordingly. Do the same for Commands.**

Commands, huh? Well, that could be good. Or bad. "What are Commands?"

**Commands are the ways you interact with the Game. If you say or think "Pause" time will freeze. If you say or think Inventory, time will freeze while you organize your belongings. There are other Commands.**

After a moment of no further advisement, I asked, "What are these other Commands?"

**Find out for yourself, Noob.**

And with that, I believe the Handbooks good nature decided it had enough. Maybe it wanted me to die a few times. Oh well, I only have two more questions. "To be clear, what happens if I die right after Saving my Game?"

**You will be able to choose to resume the Game from the point at which you Saved, as though you had Paused the Game.**

"Fantastic. How do I Save my Game?"

**Simply say aloud or think 'Save Game'.**

"Save Game." I felt a 'Click' if that makes any sense, and continued throwing bacon into the pan . By the time I finished making bacon, and gave the food to the Dursleys, my **[Cooking]** Level at 45.

**Quest Completed!  
****Rewards: 50 Exp, Muggle Food Crafting Recipebook.**

What the bloody hell is that?

**Experience is required to Level Up, and become stronger. The Recipebook allows you to store Crafting Recipes for the specific book. For instance, with this Recipebook, you can learn how to make PB&amp;J, bacon, popcorn, cookies, pies, and any other food that can be found in the Muggle world, but not Foods found in the Wizarding World, such as Chocolate Frogs. For that, you would need a Wizarding Food Crafting Recipebook.**

"What happens when I Level Up?"

**You gain 5 Attribute Points, an increase in Mana, Health, and Stamina, and access to higher level Spells.**

"Wait, so what Spells do I know right now? Because I remember plenty from like, thirty minutes ago? My last life. You know what I mean."

**You have to be taught, or read about, each Spell to learn it. Currently, you know 0 Spells, because you have not been taught nor read about any Spells.**

"Yep, that pans out. But wait, if I just have to read about a Spell, is that it? Do I just naturally Master the Spell once I've learned it?"

**No. Each Spell you know has a Level given, from 1 to 100, on your Mastery of it. The higher the Level, the more benefits and higher chance of success you achieve.**

"Can you tell me exactly what getting to each Level does?"

**No.**

"Great. How do I Level Up?"

**To Level Up, you must obtain sufficient Experience, which can be obtained by defeating enemies, completing Quests, or obtaining a Trophy.**

"What are trophies?"

**Trophies are awards given to you for various reasons, mostly as a reward for doing something remarkable, such as Mastering every Transfiguration Spell. All Trophies are Hidden, and cannot be disclosed directly to you by the Handbook.**

"So that's all the ways to Level Up then?"

**Yes.**

Right. Best get working then. I doubt I'll be able to kill Tom if I'm at Level One.

* * *

_**Hey everyone, it's Red again. Sorry for the lame prologue, but every Video Game Fic needs one to explain the mechanics of their story. **_

_**The current harem has some ladies guaranteed, but I appreciate suggestions. I'm only sticking to No Bellatrix, and No (non-slave) Ginny.**_

_**Thanks to Bailey500 for being my Beta and putting up with my insanity.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**It shows you care, and gives me inspiration. If any of you have any ideas, this is not planned very far out, so I'd love to hear your suggestions.**_


	2. Reminiscing

Virtually Real - Chapter Two - Reminiscing

* * *

**_Hello folks. Long time no see. I've been in a huge rut these last few months. No excuses. But here's this._**

**_IMPORTANT:_**

**_I edited the prologue pretty heavily. It was a bit of a wreck. You really should check it out again before reading this, I made some edits that don't neccessarily change the plot, but I heavily altered the mechanics._**

* * *

**_Authors Note_**

**Game Text**

**Spells**

"Dialogue"

* * *

I have no idea what to do. I'm just lying here, on my bed (cot in the cupboard) with absolutely nothing to do.

I guess being reborn was cool. Being not-dead was awesome.

So what should I do with this newly given life? The logical option was to complete these 'Life Quests'. But what happens when I, or if I, do complete them?

**Once completing the Life Quests, Harry Potter may Start a New Game, Quit, or Load from a Save. For every completed Life Quest, and once Harry Potter has completed all four, he will gain a Trophy, Title, and a new starting point if he Starts a New Game.**

Oh, well that solves everything, doesn't it?

I sighed. I suppose 'Quitting' was out. I wouldn't be much of a Gryffindor if I just gave up. Starting a New Game sounds pointless. I'm guessing I'd just have to start all over, live through seven more years before dying. Kinda boring.

I guess I may as well play along for now. Literally, play along. Ha. Haha. I'm so funny.

**Skill Discovered!  
Skill: [Joking]  
Skill Level: 1/100  
Skill Difficulty: Medium**

I should be funnier than that. I really should.

Anyways, I've deduced that I'm thirteen years old from the mail that the Dursleys had me send out. Which was a quest, for some reason.

It was good, of course. I received some experience points and three muggle pounds for less than two minutes work.

The problem, is when I'm going to get my Hogwarts letter, if at all. It's mid-June right now, which is around the time that I got my acceptance letter the first time. So theoretically, I should be getting it soon. I've passed the acceptance age, eleven, so what gives?

My birthday is pretty soon, so if I don't get one by then, I'll start self training. The upside to this would be that I could claim ignorance of the Secrecy Act, the downside being that I probably wouldn't grow as quickly as I could at Hogwarts, especially without teachers, and even then I'd only get to train without a wand, in between doing my chores, school, and all the other muggle things I'm going to have to get used to again.

But I'm sure that Hogwarts will send me something soon.

But regardless of that, I may as well start my own self training now. The Handbook said that I have to read about a Spell to be able to use it, unless I have a teacher to help me train it. Since I don't, I'm going to write down all the Spells I can remember on some muggle paper (much easier to write on than parchment) and hope that it counts.

I found a muggle backpack in my cupboard, which appears to have the basic school supplies: a binder, some paper, pencils, pens, and two sets of textbooks. I'm guessing that the second pair belongs to Dudley. I quickly put everything in my Inventory, and forgot about it until I came up with the idea to write everything down.

I sat up from my cot, and opened my Inventory.

**School Supplies**

**Ingredients  
**

"Oh, you organize my things? That's actually pretty neat of you. Thanks I suppose." That was probably the best thing about this Game. That, and the whole Die-And-You-Just-Reload-The-Game thing. Which was also nice.

I choose School Supplies, and took a first look at what I had in my backpack.

**School Supplies:**

**-Three Ring Binder (1)  
****-No. 2 Pencils (7)  
****-Blue Pens (3)  
****-Black Pens (4)  
****-Pieces of Paper (313)  
****-Mathematics for Grade Seven (2)  
****-Biology for Grade Seven (2)  
****-History for Grade Seven (2)  
****-Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring (2)  
****-Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2)  
****-Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2)**

I haven't the foggiest on why I have the Lord of the Rings trilogy. My best guess is that it was a school project, which is why I have two copies.

I brought out my binder to use as a hard surface, a No. 2 pencil, and a piece of paper to begin with.

The moment my pencil touched the paper, the tip broke. Before I could protest, a screen popped up.

**Skill Discovered!  
****Skill: [Writing]****  
****Difficulty Level: Basic  
****Level: 1/100****  
**

Well fuck you too I guess. I suppose this means that creating my own personal dictionary of Spells will take a little longer than I suspected. Not that it mattered, I have time. And if I run out of materials (hopefully the pens won't break) I can always steal from Dudley. Not like he'd notice the missing supplies, the whale doesn't take notes.

After fifteen minutes of writing chicken scratch, three broken pencils, I reached Writing Level Ten, which triggered an announcement.

**Congratulations! You've reached [Writing] Level 10!  
****You are now a Beginner at [Writing]!**

This Game is a real wanker. "I forgot to ask yesterday, what the hell is a beginner?"

**A Beginner is the second lowest Rank you can have at a Skill. In order, it goes: Noob (Levels 1-9), Beginner (Levels 10-24), Novice (Levels 25-49), Proficient (Levels 50-74), Expert (Levels 75-99), and Master (Level 100). Upon reaching Level 100 for any Skill, you receive a Title and a Trophy. Some actions require a certain Level or Rank to accomplish.**

"Fantastic." I said. Well, best use a pen, to prevent wasting anymore pencils. Taking out a black pen, I began anew.

Mostly I just wrote nonsense, not getting to any Spells. I wanted those to be relatively neat and comprehensible, two things my handwriting was not at the moment. Upon reaching Level Twenty Five around half an hour later, I received a notification.

**Congratulations! You've reached [Writing] Level 25!  
****You are now a Novice at [Writing]!**

Yes, how thrilling. My handwriting was improving, if slowly. Well, not that slowly. I got to Level Twenty Five in just under an hour, whereas it took me significantly longer for Cooking. Whereas I began writing in a style most comparable to a preschooler, wasting paper with overly large markings, I now appeared to most resemble a junior high schooler. Almost entirely legible, yes, but still. Some things are worth the effort. Seeing no reason to stop, I continued writing nonsense, such as the many theories on why Snapes hair is so greasy. They ranged from genetics, his personality reflecting his appearance, and perhaps he just wanted to spite people by making them look at his hideous hair.

Yes, the man sacrificed himself to kill Tom right before the final battle of Hogwarts. But so did Dumbledore, and that doesn't mean I forgive them. Snape is a wanker, and Dumbledore a manipulative twat. I know he knew about my life growing up, and he didn't do a damn thing.

I figured that out sometime after the Goblet of Fire debacle. I didn't do much about it, since I kinda needed him to stay alive. For the same reason, I didn't tell anyone. Not that they would believe me anyway. Sheeple wouldn't want to hear that the Leader of the Light endorsed child cruelty. Especially since he was running the school their children went to.

It felt like hours later, but I finally reached the Expert Rank. It was just before dawn, I had used up three of the black pens, and dozens of pieces of paper, going into fine detail about Snapes lack of hair care.

I was more than a little surprised that I didn't feel tired. I had just stayed up all night, after doing quite a few chores, with little food. In theory, I should have passed out some time ago.

Not that I was complaining. This would make things much easier in the future.

Wishing that I had a wand to check the time, I laid back. Aunt Petunia would unlock the door around six am, to give me time to cook. She couldn't leave it open, because rapscallions such as myself could get into all sorts of trouble, now couldn't they? With a roll of my eyes, I listened. Not hearing the horse faced woman, or any movement from upstairs, I began making a list of Spells.

I remembered alarmingly few. Stupefy, Expecto Patronum, Protego, Incendio, Lumos and Nox, Engorgio and Reducio, Colloportus and Alohomora, Wingurdium Leviosa, Reducto, and Aquementi. That's it. That's all I remembered. This was not a good thing. I knew dozens of spells from my days in Hogwarts, how could I not know them now?

**Spells Learned!**

**Stupefy - Difficulty: Medium  
Branch: Battle Magic  
****Description: Stun an opponent for five seconds, and deal medium magic damage. If this Spell defeats an opponent, the target is Stunned indefinitely, not killed.  
****MP Cost: 50**

**Expecto Patronum - Difficulty: Insane  
Branch: Charms  
****Description: Cast while thinking of a pleasant memory, to fight of dark creatures, and cure panic.  
****MP Cost: 60 per second**

**Protego - Difficulty: Medium  
Branch: Battle Magic  
****Description: Block an offensive Spell or Curse. Won't block the Killing Curse, and the effectiveness is directly related to the users Level and the Level of this Spell, and the Level of the opponent and the Level of their Spell.  
****MP Cost: 40 per second**

**Incendio - Difficulty: Easy  
Branch: Battle Magic  
****Description: Creates a stream of fire, for minor fire damage. Can be modified for other purposes, possibly resulting in higher damage.  
****MP Cost: 15 per second**

**Lumos/Nox - Difficulty: Basic  
Branch: Charms  
****Description: Cast Lumos to create a ball of light, and Nox to Dispel the ball of light. Can be modified for other spells.  
****MP Cost: 10**

**Engorgio/Reducio - Difficulty: Hard  
Branch: Transfiguration  
****Description: Cast Engorgio to increase the size of an object, and Reducio to decrease the size of an object. Increasing or decreasing an object to much may result in an explosion. may not work on living objects.  
****MP Cost: 25 per second**

**Colloportus/Alohomora - Difficulty: Easy  
Branch: Charms  
****Description: Cast Colloportus to lock a container or door, and Alohomora to unlock a container or door.  
****MP Cost: 50**

**Reducto - Difficulty: Hard  
Branch: Battle Magic  
****Description: Somethings are just too solid. Those things should become dust. Use this spell for those things.  
****MP Cost: 100**

**All Level 1.**

Well that was moderately successful. This was a bit of a gamble, since I wasn't entirely sure if just writing them down then reading them would actually result in anything, but this is good. Not as good as it would be if I had kept all my experience from my last life, but whatever.

I heard footsteps upstairs, and groaned. Looks like it was time to cook breakfast. Yay.

After cooking more bacon (and strangely, just bacon) for the Dursleys, I went out to get the mail. This reinforced the idea that I had yet to get a Hogwarts letter, as the Dursleys hadn't let me get the mail since I was accepted. Something about not letting a freak like me mess with their mail.

When I opened the door, I saw an owl sitting on the mailbox. I couldn't tell the species, but it was brown with some tan spots.

I will forever swear that it winked at me right before it flew off.

Getting the mail, I briefly looked through it. Mostly bills, but surely enough, my Hogwarts letter was sitting there at the back. Nearly gave me a heart attack, each letter made me more and more nervous that it wasn't in here.

Stuffing it in my pocket, which hid it under my too-large hand me downs from Dudley, I hurried in and gave the Dursleys their mail.

Quietly moving away, I closed the door to my room/cupboard.

Unsure of how to do wandless magic, I pointed to the door, and whispered, "**Alohormora**!" Nothing happened, until a notification appeared.

**Wandless Magic is impossible until the Spell reaches Level 50, at which point it has a success rate of 50%, until it reaches Level 90, and which point it has a success rate of 100%.**

Yep, that's par for the course.

Ignoring that, I ripped open my letter. Exactly as it was the first time. Hopefully, that means that First year starts at fourteen, and everyone (except maybe Malfoy) is still in my year.

What should I do about Quirrell? If he's going to be possessed by Tom again, I suppose I'm going to have to kill him once more. Bummer.

Although I'm not sure I want to give Dumbledore the Stone this time. I think I'll just keep it, see what happens. If it can make a healing potion (which it bloody well should, since it can keep a man alive for 600+ years) then I can definitely use it in my adventures. Having the ability to turn lead into gold is also useful. Hello top of the line Quidditch gear!

I quickly wrote a response (thank you Writing Level 75 for the good penmanship!) I slipped the letter back in the original envelope, I slipped in my back pocket.

Exiting my room, I went to the family room, where the Dursleys were.

"Excuse me, Uncle Vernon, but I received this invitation to the school at which my parents attended." He looked up, his face turning red. "It's a boarding school, so you wouldn't have to see me for ten months out of the year, and my family has already paid for my seven years there. All you would have to do is take me to get the supplies before September 1st, and drop me of at Kings Cross on September 1st before eight in the morning."

He face was less red now, although he was still angry at me for breathing in his presence. Oops. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion of me, and looked to his family.

Dudley shrugged, clearly apathetic to the situation. Petunia scowled at me, and told her husband, "If it'd get rid of him for ten months, I don't see why not. We can tell the neighborhood he went to the St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys. It wouldn't even cost us a thing." That was odd. She definitely knew about magic. Makes me wonder why she is encouraging me to go. Or, to be allowed to go.

The walrus took this into consideration, before saying, "Fine boy. We'll pick up your things today. Double check you have everything, because I won't be going back if you forgot you something."

"Of course sir, thank you sir." I said, as politely as I could. I went off to the bathroom, to tidy myself up. You only get one second first impression of the Wizarding World, after all. Also, if no one saw my scar and made a big deal out of it, there were no downsides.

Once there, I combed my hair so that it covered my scar. I smiled, and said, "Damn Potter, you're sexy."

**Skill Discovered!  
****Skill: [Flirting]****  
****Skill Difficulty: Hard  
****Level: 1/100****  
**

Well how about that? Things are going pretty well today. And who knew that talking yourself up in the mirror counted as flirting? Not me. But now I do! Fantastic!

I made my way out of the bathroom, and found Vernon. Putting on my mild mannered weakling face, I asked, "When are we leaving Uncle Vernon?"

He glared at me for having the audacity for speaking to him directly, and paused. Seeing that I had cleaned up, he grinned. "Right after you pull the weeds from the garden. Come straight in after doing that. Wouldn't want to waste time, would we?"

**Quest: Pull the Weeds  
****Reward: 50 Exp., +1 Gardening**

I really hate him. He's just jealous of my hair. Shrugging it off, I went and did as he asked. I returned, and when the walrus got up to leave, a notification appeared.

**Skill Discovered!  
****Skill: [Gardening]  
****Skill Difficulty: Medium  
****Skill Level: 1/100**

Absolutely useless to me. But whatever, it got me out of the house.

* * *

I gave Vernon directions to the Leaky Cauldron, and we arrived shortly. Surrey wasn't as far from London as I remember it being, but whatever.

I managed to keep my eyes down, and my scar hidden, so when I asked Tom to open up the wall to Diagon Alley, he didn't suspect me of being anything other than a First Year about to get his supplies.

Once in Diagon Alley, I couldn't help bur reminisce. Tom had his Death Eaters destroy almost all of it, so it was good to see the Alley in such good condition. Although it was quieter without the Weasleys shop.

My first stop was to Gringotts. I couldn't very well buy anything without money, now could I?

I went in, and waited in line. I overheard some Goblins guards talking while I was waiting, and received a notification.

**Language Discovered!  
****Language: [Gobbledegook]  
****Language Difficulty: Insane  
****Language Level: 1/100**

**Note: Languages, like Skills, level up as you use them. Specifically, when you hear or speak a Language, it grows. Also like Skills, you receive a Trophy and Title once reaching the Level 100 for any given language, and have Difficulty Levels which determines the rate at which it grows.**

Well that was new. Good, as well. Goblins should, in theory, respect someone who speaks their language. I should look into Mastering Gobbledegook. In the meantime, all I could do is wait.

I used Observe on some random objects and people, but there wasn't anything special. It Leveled a couple times, so I guess that's good.

By the time I reached the teller, my Gobbledegook was Level Four. Not bad, since I was just waiting for about fifteen minutes, but no where near as fast as I would have liked it to grow. I suppose I could just loiter around the bank to increase my knowledge later.

I walked up to the Goblin teller, and said in my most confident voice, "I would like to access my Trust Vault. My name is Harry Potter."

The Goblin looked up, and replied, "Does Mr. Potter have his key?"

I shook my head. "No. I do not have possession of my key. I would like to make a new one."

The Goblin looked down, as if waving me off. "It is a heinous crime to impersonate an Heir to a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. If you are not who you say you are, which will be revealed during the Key making process, you will be quartered and drawn."

I recoiled, shocked. They were that serious? Geez, that's insane. "I am Harry Potter. I can prove this in whatever way you wish. Make a new Key."

The Goblin looked up, and paused. He gave the facial equivalent of a shrug, closed his stand, and said, "Follow me."

So I did, and we went into the managers office. The manager, Griphook, dismissed the teller.

Griphook handed me a knife and a piece of parchment. "Please cut your hand and let your blood run over this parchment. If you are who you say you are, we shall give you a Key immediately afterwards."

I nodded. Goblins; always straight to the point, with a dash of accusation. I cut my palm, and the blood dropped onto the parchment. The blood quivered, and the spread out, seemingly increasing to spell everything out.

**Harold James Potter  
****Born to James Potter &amp; Lily Potter (nee Evans)  
****Godparents: Sirius Black &amp; Alice Longbottom**

**Heir to;  
****Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (by adoption)  
****Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (by blood)  
****Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (by blood)  
****Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (by conquest)**

As I raised my eyebrow in surprise, a notification appeared.

**Congratulations! You've obtained the Heir of Black**** Title!****  
****Congratulations! You've obtained the Heir of Peverell**** Title!  
****Congratulations! You've obtained the Heir of Potter**** Title!  
****Congratulations! You've obtained the Heir of Slytherin Title!**

**You may choose (1) Trait for each Heir position!**

I looked up to the Goblin, to see if he noticed anything, but the Game had frozen time again to allow me to choose these Traits.

**Black Traits:  
****-Black As Night: Receive an automatic +25 to each Dark Spell you learn  
****-Collector of all Things Broken: Magical Artifacts flock to you, good and bad  
****-The Night is Dark, and full of Terrors: +50 to Politics, and +20 to Spells that have a chance to cause an opponent to cause the "Fear" Status, -25 Reputation to non-Politicians**

**Peverell Traits:  
****-Abuse Death: When an opponent is below 20% HP, every offensive Spell cast with a wand has a 50% chance to land a Critical Hit, dealing 400% damage  
****-Mock Death: Gain an automatic +50 to all Necromantic Spells and Rituals  
****-Welcome Death as an Old Friend: If an offensive Spell would kill you, it has a 1% chance to reflect and deal 10,000% the damage you would have received to your opponent, with no chance of missing**

**Potter Traits:  
****-Gryffindor Knack: Prove that no plan is foolproof, by being the fool to screw it up (for better or worse)  
****-His Fathers Son: +50 to Flying, +25 to all Transfiguration Spells. Must wear glasses, or HUD will blur out, and the Mini-Map will disappear until glasses (or a suitable replacement) are equipped  
****-The Three Brothers: Any time you work in a Party of three, you gain 300% of the Experience Points**

**Slytherin Traits:  
****-Cunning and Ambition: Foresee all betrayals three days in advance  
****-My Reputation proceeds Me: Gain +75 Reputation to all Evil characters, -25 to Neutral characters, and -50 to Good characters  
****-Resourcefulness, Cleverness, Determination, and a certain disregard for all Rules: Find a way out of any situation; some may require human sacrifices**

How charming. I need more information before proceeding. "What's this reputation thing mean?"

**Reputation is how you are thought of by the population. Each person is divided into subgroups, typically by their Morality and Occupation. Your actions can increase or decrease each divisions Reputation to you. The higher it is, the better people think of you. It has a minimum of -100, and a maximum of 100. Most people would die for someone who has a maximum Reputation for them, while most people also wouldn't piss on you if you're on fire and smoking up the small room you both are in, if you have the minimum Reputation. To get someone to join your party, you must have a Reputation with them of at least 75. For a romantic partner, the Reputation must be at least 90.**

Well that actually made some sense. Which was good. After a moment of thought, I chose the Collector of all Things Broken, Welcome Death as an Old Friend, The Three Brothers, and Cunning and Ambition. Some of those were a little surprising, if not characteristic.

Time unfroze, and the Goblin nodded his Head to me. "I apologize for the inconvenience Heir. If you'd like, we can offer you a bag that replenishes it's contents from your Trust vault, but because you are not of legal age, we cannot allow you access to the main family vaults. The bag would contain five thousand Galleons, that replenishes on midnight of the first day of each month."

I frowned. "Is there no way for me to obtain status as an adult?" It would make my living situation better by leagues.

The Goblin shook his head. "While there is a way, you would not be able to attend Hogwarts. I assume you do not wish to take this action?"

I scoffed. "Merlins wrinkly balls, no. But I thank you for your help. May I have my bag now?"

He nodded, and passed me the bag. I dropped it when he wasn't looking, and sent it into my Inventory. I made my way out, and that was that.

* * *

Next on my list was Ollivanders. I really do need a wand. I'm very lucky that no ones noticed me, between my long bangs and some makeup I 'borrowed' from Petunia, my scar was practically non-existent.

I crept into his shop, perfectly aware that he was going to spook me any-

"Hullo Mr. Potter."

MORGANAS GAPING CUNT. HOW DOES HE DO THAT SHIT?

I took a deep breathe, and pretended like I didn't just squeal like a five year old schoolgirl.

"Hullo Mr. Ollivander. May I please have a wand?"

He tilted his head. "Of course you may have a wand. Which would you like?"

"Um..." I stuttered, trying to look like the nervous young boy I used to be. "I was kinda hoping you would help with that bit."

He chuckled, and I got the feeling that he saw through my act. Oh well.

"Of course. Right this way." He led me through the shop, until we reached the counter. There, he waved his arm, and a series of measuring devices flew at me, measuring whatever Ollivander saw fit. "Well young man, you are a bit earlier than I expect most Hogwarts expectants. If you would like, I can craft a custom wand for you, although it may be a bit expensive."

Well he certainly hadn't offered me that last time. Then again, last time I had arrived a day before Hogwarts started. "Yes sir, that would be nice. Money isn't an issue with me."

He hummed as he watched the instruments measure me. "Indeed." The objects all stopped moving, and fell to the floor. "Follow me, if you would." He walked away, into the back room.

I followed, and when we arrived, he had various materials laid out on two tables.

"On the table to my left, that'd be your right, all the wand cores I have are on display. On my right, your left, are all of the wand woods I have with me. Please take your time, and tell me if you feel a strong pull." He walked away, and began writing something on a piece of parchment.

I looked over the Wand Cores. They each had a description over them if I walked close to them. Very helpful.

**Dragon Heartstring: +10 to Battle Magic, +15 to Fire Magic, 200% Experience from practicing Spells**

**Phoenix Feather: +20 to Light Spells in battle, +20 to Healing Magic, very loyal**

**Unicorn Tail Hair: +10 to Light Spells in battle, +10 to Shields, +15 Reputation with females**

**Dittany Stalk: +10 to Basic Spells, +10 to Easy Spells**

**Kelpie Mane: +10 to Medium Spells, +10 to Water Magic**

**Thestral Tail Hair: +20 to Illusion Spells, +20 to Death Magic, must have seen Death to wield**

**Essence of Dementor: If a Spell lands, 66% chance of inflicting Fear Status, +15 Death Magic**

**Pixie Dust: +15 to Shields, more likely to break out of Fear Statues**

I decided on Dragon Heartstring, it was just too overpowered. I wanted to have a Phoenix Feather, I really did, but it just wasn't strong enough. The last bonus on the Heartstring alone is more valuable than the Feather.

I looked over to the table of Woods, and choose again. Similarly to the wand cores, the woods each had a description above them to describe their traits.

**Ash: +15 to History of Magic**

**Cherry: +5 to Crafting, +10 to Potions**

**Dogwood: +5 Animagus Magic, +15 to ****Transfiguration**

**Ebony: +15 to Battle Magic, +5 to Transfiguration**

**Elder: +20 to Soul Magic, +5 to Battle Magic**

**Holly: +20 to Healing Spells**

**Oak: +10 to Shields, +5 to Battle Magic**

**Rosewood: +10 to Herbology, +10 to Shields, +10 Reputation with females**

**Silver Lime: +20 to Legillimancy, +20 to Alchemy**

I sighed. These are all fantastic choices, why can't I have multiple wands?

...

Yeah, why can't I? What happens? "Mr. Ollivander, may I order multiple wands? I feel a strong pull to several of these types, but I can't decide on which one!"

The old man looked over. "Well yes, you can. But it would be extremely expensive, and I must insist that I only make you one while before you attend Hogwarts. After the rush of every wet-eared Firstie getting their wand gets over, I'll make the rest. What would you like first?"

I scratched the back of my head. What do I want first? Well, better safe than sorry. I'll start with the Battle Wand, and move on from there. "I'd like an Ebony wand with a Dragon Heartstring to start." Ollivander scribbled something down, and looked at me again. "Then I'd like a Holly wand with a Phoenix Feather Core please." Once again, Ollivander scribbled away, and looked up. I hesitated. I already had a wand for battle, and one for healing, do I really need this?

Yes, yes I bloody do. I died a virgin last time, that is NOT happening again! "I'd like a Rosewood wand with a Unicorn Tail Hair core please." There, I said it, and now Ollivander is scribbling it down. Too late to take it back now.

"Is that all?" He said, looking over his parchment.

I paused. Why not push my own luck? "Well, I don't suppose you have any woods or cores that are somehow stronger than these?"

Ollivander tapped his quill to his chin, and hummed for a moment. He closed his eyes, and said, "As a matter of fact, yes! There are some of the materials that you requested that have aged significantly more, and are therefor much more powerful. However, once again, I must warn you. This is going to have a ridiculously large cost."

I smiled. "Well, these are going to be with me for the rest of my life, right? I can't skimp on them, now can I?"

He nodded, picked up the previous materials, and went to the back. After several minutes, he returned. He put several materials onto the first table, and waved me over.

**Ancient Ebony: +25 to Battle Magic, +10 to Transfiguration**

**Ancient Holly: +40 to Healing Spells**

**Aged Rosewood: +15 to Herbology, +15 to Shields, +25 Reputation with females**

**Dragonking Heartstring: +20 to Battle Magic, +30 to Fire Magic, 300% Experience from practicing Spells**

**Royal Phoenix feather: +25 to Light Spells in battle, +40 to Healing Spells, eternally loyal**

**Blessed Unicorn Tail Hair: +20 to Light Spells in battle, +25 Reputation with females**

"Geez, these are seriously overpowered... No wonder duelists still use wands, even if they can do spells wandlessly. After all, wandless Spells are taught in Seventh Year, and you'd be hard pressed to find a professional duelist that didn't attend and excel all seven years..."

"What was that young sir?" Ollivander asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself. I'm crazy like that." After a grin from the wandcrafter, I asked, "I'll take all of the upgraded materials. What's the damage?"

Ollivander chuckled, and said, "Combined, all three of these will cost you four thousand, five hundred and sixty nine Galleons, eight Sickles, and two knuts."

My eyes widened. That would essentially be over nine tenths of my entire months allowance! "I don't suppose I could pay you four the latter two wands upon delivery?" I asked. Not like I'd have much to spend in Hogwarts anyways.

The old man smiled, and nodded. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

I paid the substantial fee for my first wand, bought two arm holsters, one leg holster, wand cleaning supplies that should last me a year, even with three wands, and was told that Ollivander would Owl my first wand to me by the end of the week, with the second and third wands being sent at the end of the first and second week, respectively.

* * *

I made my way through Flourish and Blotts without incident. Everyone there is always so busy, I doubt they would have noticed me if I had a sign on my forehead, that screamed, "IM HARRY POTTER AND I KILLED LORD VOLDEMORT!"

Oh wait, I do, don't I?

Ha. Suckers.

In their defense, I am excellent at hiding things.

Most people would have purchased a trunk, but I am not most people. I am Harry Fucking Potter! And I have an Inventory that holds an infinite space.

But that is neither here nor there. Now, I'm at Madam Malkins shop. Robes are quite mandatory for Hogwarts. I wonder if there's some material here that can help me defeat Tom?

Maybe I should look into dragonhide armor. But I'm so young, I'd probably grow out of it. Bugger.

But I am ridiculously wealthy, so there's that.

Bah, this is my last shopping trip. I can splurge a little. But no armor. Not like I really need it for anything my first year anyway. I'll just get the basics, maybe learn about the finer robes that I'll need when I'm older.

Madam Malkin found me soon enough, and I asked, "Excuse me, may I see all the available materials? I'm from a wizard family, but I was muggle raised, so I'm not sure what I want."

The witch nodded, and disappeared into the back. She came out again a moment later, and held out three clothes.

**Dragonhide: -50% Magical Damage, -50% Fire Damage, and 150% boost to Spells Experience from combat**

**Acromantula Silk: 200% boosts to Language Experience, and 300% boost to Spell Experience**

**Basic Clothe: 100% boost to Spell experience**

Well that wasn't much of a choice. "If I wanted to purchase a full set of Dragonhide clothes, how much more would that be compared to the basic?" I asked. I still had just over three thousand galleons. Ollivanders really hit me hard, and the fact that my Battle Wand was the most expensive didn't help any.

"The difference between a full set would be one hundred and forty Galleons. The Basic set is already ten Galleons." She replied meekly. She was quieter than I remembered.

"And the difference between the Basic and Acromantula Silk?" I asked. I was far more interested in the Silk than the Hide. I shouldn't need to go into real combat until the Chamber of Secrets debacle, and even then, as long as I bring a rooster, I should be fine. But that language boost and Spell experience are invaluable.

"The Silk set costs four hundred Galleons dearie." She answered.

My eyes widened. At least now I know how the Purebloods stay in power. Despite being outnumbered, as long as they outskill and outmaneuver their opponents (which they did) they'd be just fine. Between their extra experience in learning magic at home, before Hogwarts and during the summer, when most muggle born and half-bloods couldn't practice magic, and the muggleborns lesser experience with magical combat, it was a wonder that the Purebloods had lost as much as they had.

Oh, yeah. Inbreeding. That makes up for alot!

Regardless, there is an issue here. This may be too expensive. "Does the Silk Set come with any charms to accommodate me as I grow?" I asked. If not, I was in serious trouble.

The corner of her mouth flickered. That was a smile, damn it! "Yes, dearie. All sets will immediately morph to you, and grow as you do for a certain time. Most of my customers find that it becomes uncomfortable around three years, as the clothes only grow so much, but you could probably last four years if you really had to. It's only a small fee for a replacement, most of these clothes are recycled through my customers."

Good news! I can afford it. "Splendid. I'd like four Silk Sets, and one Dragonhide Set." better safe than sorry. I can double or triple up the Silk Sets during the week, and it was always good to have armor on hand in case things get dicey.

I walked out of the shop much poorer, but much happier.

I frowned. Now I have to see Vernon. I sighed. Perhaps I should look into other living arrangements soon.

* * *

I sat in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Vernon. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was either going to be on time, and leave within a minute, or be ridiculously late.

He was absurdly late. A full hour and a half.

On the bright side, it gave me plenty of time to think about what I want to change. Or, at least, I began thinking about that, before I realized I hadn't purchased Hedwig. After a brief panic attack, I remembered that Hagrid gave her to me as a gift. Deciding not to alter the future/past/present whatever any more than I already have, I let it go, hoping that Hagrid would have the same taste in Owls as he did before. And if not, I could just order her from the shop. She wasn't very friendly to not-me last I checked, so she should be there, even if Hagrid didn't buy her.

As I got up to leave, someone saw my scar, and shouted, "Oh dear Merlin, is that Harry Potter?" And everyone looked at me.

**Title Acquired: Boy-Who-Lived  
Bonus: You now gain +50 Reputation with Good characters, +25 with Neutral characters, and -50 for Evil characters; Voldemort and all of his Followers are now out for your blood**

A moment was all I had. Everyone was in the room, frozen.

And then I blinked, and suddenly everyone got up and moved towards me, but not sooner than I could run out of there.

* * *

I finally got home, and fell onto my cot. I'm glad that I got home in time before Vernon abandoned me. It would have sucked to walk home.

But now was the time for sleep.

As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered if anyone at Hogwarts would be different.

My last thought before rest though, was, "Did Ollivander say my name?"

* * *

**_Long time no see friends. A huge chapter, right? I'm such a good Author._**

**_Sorry for the filler Chapter, but every HP Fic needs one. At least I got mine done with early._**

**_Anyway, do you guys have any suggestions for the story, or the harem? Part of the reason it took me so long to pump this out was because I just didn't know how to get Harry to Hogwarts in a fun way. So I did this._**

**_Please review, it makes me write faster!_**


	3. Last Days as a Muggle

Virtually Real - Chapter Three - Last Days as a Muggle

* * *

_**Fast update, right? Good thing I have alot of motivation right now.**_

_**I'd like to thank Bailey500 for being my Beta! He has to put up with my insanity, so give him your prayers. he'll need them.**_

* * *

**_Authors Note_**

**Game Narration**

**Spells**

**(Date)**

_§Parseltongue§_

"Dialogue"

* * *

**(August 2nd)**

So now that my birthday has passed, I have a little over a month before Hogwarts starts. In that time, I need to plan out what I'm going to change, and how.

Winging it, as I've learned the hard way, requires more luck than I'm willing to rely on.

So, first things first, I need to not be manipulated by Dumbledore. Also, maybe some more studying is required. Hermione may have had a point when she said I could do better. I really could've, I just didn't want to strain things with Ron, who was very against studying on principle.

But now I'm thinking, maybe Ron isn't such a good friend. He dragged down my grades, abandoned me when he thought I was the Heir of Slytherin, abandoned me during the Goblet of Fire fiasco, abandoned me halfway through the Horcrux hunt, and I'm sure I'm forgetting some other betrayals and insults between there and here.

On the flip side, Hermione has always stuck by my side, only distancing herself when she thought it would isolate Ron. Well, and when she was petrified. But that doesn't count. She was always my best friend, even if she wasn't my first friend.

Some other people that I've been reevaluating? Albus Dumbledore. The wanker left me with the cruelest muggles alive, and has only ever spoken half truths, except for the rare times when he gets cornered into telling the whole truth. I'm sure he knew about Quirrell, and the Chamber of Secrets. Maybe he didn't know where the Chamber was, but he could've just had the faculty conjure roosters around the school. Instead, he left it to three Second Years. And I won't be going into detail about how he didn't tell me about the prophecy, about how he kept me out of Sirius' hands-

Shit. I forgot about my dogfather, just like the rest of the world. That makes me feel awful.

But now that I know about this, I can do something about it. I should come up with a plan soon. No more improvisation for me.

**Epic Quest: Free Sirius  
Rewards: 5,000 Exp., No More Dursleys, ?  
Accept?  
Yes No**

Selecting Yes, I breathed a sigh of relief. This meant that it was possible to free him, right?

I suppose the best way to about doing that would be to contact a legal firm, and maybe the press. I can't really do that as a teenager, but something will come up, it always does.

"What's an Epic Quest?" I asked aloud.

**An Epic Quest is one of several types of quests. More often than not, an Epic Quest will be heavily involved in the Plot of the Game. However, unlike an Ultimate Quest, it is not required to be completed, although there are consequences of failure. Epic Quests will consume more time than a regular Quest, and usually resolve themselves within a year or three, unlike Life Quests, that often require an entire lifetime to complete.**

"So there are other types of Quests?"

**Yes.**

"Like what?"

**Two other common Quest Types are Companion Quests and Romance Quests. In order to have a person permanently in your Party, you must have completed their Companion Quest. These types are only available once, although a different Companion Quest for the same person may appear if you fail the first one, or the person leaves your Party. A Romance Quest is similar to a Companion Quest, in that each individual Quest is not repeatable, but may occur for the same person if the first is failed, or the Romance ends.**

Well that just raised more questions than it answered. "What's a Party?"

**A Party is the group that follows you on your quests. Your current Party Limit is One. This means that you can only have one other person or creature follow you, unless a Quest demands another follower. You may raise this limit by Leveling Up. Additionally, some Quests may have a separate Party Limit, that may be higher or lower than your current Limit. Some Quests may give you a Party Limit increase as a reward.**

Okay. That was simple enough. Well, not simple really, but compared to the other mechanics, it was straightforward. "What exactly is required for someone to join my Party?"

**You must have a Reputation of at least 75 with the person, at which point they will approach you with a Companion Quest. Complete it, and they will become a Follower. Talk to them and ask them to join your Party, and they will follow you until you dismiss them or they are required to leave. Followers will help with Quests, defend you if you are attacked and they are nearby, and some may have other unique abilities that can only be accessed if they are a Follower.**

"And what's this nonsense about Romance Quests?"

**Upon reaching Reputation 90 with a gender(s) of your choosing, they will approach you and give you a Romance Quest.**

**Choose desired gender(s) in partner(s):  
(Note: This can be changed at a later date. Furthermore, Romance Quests will not appear for the gender(s) not selected.)  
-Male  
-Female  
-Both  
-Neither  
-?**

After I quickly selected Female, and intentionally not questioning what the question mark would mean for my sexuality, the message proceeded.

**Complete the Romance Quest, and you will begin a romantic relationship with them. How you interact with them from there on in defines your relationship; you could consider yourself boyfriend and girlfriend, engaged to be married, or simply a physical relationship. If however, your partner decides they want something other than the relationship you currently have, you must follow their desires, convince them to remain the same, convince them to a compromise, or lose the Romance.**

Right, so the Game was mildly sexualized. In an extreme way.

**What game isn't sexualized? Sex sells.**

I sighed. I suppose that the 'Become the Harem King' Quest meant that I had to have several partners, but it didn't say how many. Maybe just two would do? I can't imagine how hard it would be to have one girlfriend, let alone more than that. Regardless, it's a Life Quest, so I have plenty of time.

What was I doing?

Oh, yeah, figuring out what to change.

Well, First Year there's not much I'd want to change. Maybe get a bit closer to Neville, and be not so close to Ron. Keep up my grades this time. See what I can do about Sirius. Show Malfoy who's boss. Okay, that last one isn't a new goal, but the point stands.

Actually, it couldn't hurt to make an ally out of Malfoy. Or at least a non-enemy. He was a right pain in the arse before, and this could give me the opportunity to change that.

I'm not saying I'm going to Slytherin, but having him not interfering with my life would be very helpful.

Anything else? Quirrell didn't do too much harm, he just went to the Stone. Which may not have even been real, but whatever.

So to conclude things, there isn't much I can do at the moment. My wand will get here in a week, until then I should read about as many Spells as I can.

Luckily, I purchased "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1", which has all the Spells I will need for this Year. I probably should've purchased some more, but I have time.

Pulling it out of my Inventory, I opened it up.

**Spell Book found!  
Use Spell Book?  
Yes/No**

Selecting Yes, the book glowed gold for a brief moment. Luckily, I was in my cupboard, so the Dursleys didn't see anything.

**Lumos/Nox +6  
Incendio +6  
Wingardium Leviosa +6  
Colloportus/Alohomora +6  
Reparo +6  
Spongify +6  
Diffindo +6**

**Spells Learned!**

**Reparo - Difficulty: Easy  
Branch: Charms  
Description: Repairs an item to a better item. The degree to which the item is improved varies on how high the level of this Spell is.  
MP Cost: 25**

**Spongify - Difficulty Level: Easy  
Branch: Charms  
Decription: Softens a small area.  
MP Cost: 10**

**Diffindo - Difficulty: Medium  
Branch: Battle Magic  
Desciption: This creates a small cut.  
MP Cost: 40**

I can't believe I forgot the repairing Charm. Now I feel stupid. And now that I think about it, there are probably more that I forgot. I'll write them down later.

But why did I gain +6 for all the Spells? Not that I'm complaining.

**You used a Spell Book. A Spell Book, or a Skill Book, will teach you at least one Spell or Skill, and level that Spell or Skill by 5, in addition to your other bonuses gained by Intelligence, equipment, and Trophies.**

Well, it's not like it matters; without my wand, I can't do magic. Maybe I should practice some of my Skills? I think I can find some Skills that can be leveled from inside my cupboard, since I don't need to sleep, or use the loo anymore.

I haven't actually tried to go to sleep, but I haven't felt tired, or hungry. I'm assuming its part of the Game. I'm not complaining, because the Dursleys will probably starve me at some point or other.

I've found that just about any action that isn't related to surviving is considered a Skill. Breathing, eating, drinking, nope. Writing, cooking, and running, yes. I discovered Running was considered a Skill earlier today, when Dudleys gang chased me. Escaping was a Quest, which I completed. I don't know how, as my Skill level was 1, but upon completing the Quest (which involved me turning the corner and talking to a muggle bystander), it gave me a +10 to Running, which put me at 11/100. Not good, but enough to outrun the whale and his pack in the future, I hope. I think I'd stand a good chance; fish out of water are slow.

I wonder if I should train my languages.

I mean, Gobbledegook was rated Insane as a difficulty, but maybe Parseltonguue would be easier? At the very least, I could train it whenever I had a snake around, and if I could level it to 100, maybe I can learn some more about what Trophies are. I think my main goal before I get to Hogwarts should be about learning about this game that I'm involved in. A nice side goal would be some long term planning, but that can wait.

I peaked outside of my cupboard. I didn't see anyone. I decided to go look for a snake in the garden.

I crept out, and a notification appeared.

**Skill Discovered!  
Skill: [Sneaking]  
Skill Difficulty: Hard  
Skill Level: 1/100**

Okay, that was bad. I stopped halfway through my step, and stopped crouching. If I failed at sneaking, I think that would mean that the Dursleys would appear. Which would be bad.

I paused, and listened to see if anyone was approaching. No one was there.

**Quest: Sneak and Speak  
Goal: Sneak past the Dursleys and go into the garden. Find a snake, and return to your cupboard without being caught. Speak to the snake and learn Parseltongue.  
Reward: 1000 exp., +5 Sneaking, +10 Reputation with snakes, +10 Parseltongue  
Accept?  
Yes/No**

Okay, that wasn't too bad. This was going to be my first real Quest. I mean, I've done a couple others, but this had some awesome rewards. And the others were kinda easy. Cook this, retrieve this, flee from them, etc.

Selecting Yes, I considered how to go about this.

The Dursleys wouldn't make it easy; they liked me kept in my cage. Maybe a distraction? I didn't have my wand yet, so what could I do?

I suppose I could just sneak around the back, but that would be too simple for the game. I had the feeling it wanted me to go about this directly, and would prevent me from doing things the easy way.

There was the easy way, and the right way.

I crouched, which I sensed activated my sneak ability. I don't know exactly how to describe it, or what it does...

**[Sneaking] occurs when you are crouched. Other ways to incur the [Sneaking] ability are to cast an Illusion Charm, to hide in an Invisibility Cloak, or to hide in a Hiding Spot, such as a cupboard, smugglers hold, or anything other reasonably hidden location. While [Sneaking] you are harder to see, hear, and detect in general. You may be spotted if you are in the line of sight, make a loud noise, or are otherwise reasonably detected. This is the only way Pick-Pocketing and select other criminal activities can be done without being noticed and punished.**

Right. Then I guess I'll just figure it out.

First things first, I want to Save.

Feeling a 'click' go off, I walked straight out to the garden.

I got to the door, when Uncle Vernon shot up from his chair, and yelled, "You freak! Get back in your cupboard!"

Before I had a chance to respond, he yanked out a shotgun from nowhere, aimed it at my head, and blew me to kingdom come.

* * *

And now I'm back in the hallway.

Well, at least I know what happens if I die.

I looked around the hallway, to try to find something that could serve as a distraction. Not much, just the usual house hold objects. Maybe I should just try to lie to them and get them to go to the front door?

I walked out into the kitchen, and motioned to Vernon. "Excuse me Vernon, the President of the United States is at the front door, and he wants to talk to you about your connection to the Martian sex traffic going on at your company."

What.

The.

Fuck.

**Skill Discovered!  
Skill: [Lying]  
Skill Level: 1/100  
Skill Difficulty: Medium**

That's just not fair.

It's not fair, dammit!

Vernon didn't say a word, as he stood up, got out his shotgun, and blew me away. Can't honestly say I blame him.

* * *

Alright, that wasn't going to work.

I wish I had my wand. I could just transfigure a dog out of some random object, set it on fire, and abuse the chaos. But no, I had to custom buy my new wand. I understand why I wanted to, I mean, my first wand had some brother issues, but still. Ollivander was taking his sweet time.

New plan: do stupid things.

It's a classic really; I ran into a series of tasks knowing they were designed to stop, halt, main or kill a Dark Lord of epic proportions, and got out of it fine. I've killed a Basilisk, and wasn't worse for the wear. I out flew a dragon, dammit! I can do this!

I grabbed a blanket from the living room, and through it over me. Line of sight, right?

It's no stupider than confronting a wanted criminal that escaped Azkaban without aid (other than two friends) and without alerting the proper authorities.

Hey, that's an idea! But it's an idea for another time. Focus on the task at hand, Potter!

I crouched, and knew instinctively that I was now sneaking. I slowly crept out to the dining room, but I couldn't tell if the Dursleys saw me.

**[Sneaking] grew to Level 2/100!**

Hold up.

If I just stay like this, for a long period of time, will I just keep leveling?

A moment later, I was answered by another Level.

Alright. That's good news. I'll just stay here for a bit.

* * *

As it turns out, 'a bit' for me is defined as around twenty minutes, when my legs got tired and achy. Which was stupid, since I couldn't feel tired or hungry, but whatever. Hermione would probably say it was psychological or something. My Sneaking Skill grew to 9/100 in that time.

I couldn't see the Dursleys because of how I was sneaking, but I could see that they weren't in front of me. I got to the door, and opened it.

"Save Game." I thought, and felt the click.

I dropped the blanket, and looked around to see if I was about to be killed by a shotgun from nowhere.

A moment passed, and I felt safe.

I walked over to the bushes on the far side of the yard, and hissed, _§Hello? I need snake.§ _Well, I suppose that's what you get when your Parseltongue is 1/100.

_§A Speaker? How rare!§ _A small green snake, about the size of my fourteen year old arm, crawled out from a bush to my right. _§My name is Paul. It is an honor to meet you.§_

I nodded my head in respect. _§Honor is me. What... type are you?§_

Paul seemed to shrink at the question, as if embarrassed._ §I am a mere garden snake, Speaker. I apologize that I am not a greater, more magical snake.§_

_§Is okay!§ _I proclaimed._ §I is Harry Potter, I is happy to see you. I need snake to help learn the snake speak. You help?§_

The snake hissed his conformation, and I help out my arm. Paul crawled up my arm, and onto my shoulder. A little slimy, and cold, but it felt right somehow.

_§I is sorry. Need hide. Will be dark. Soon be over.§_ I threw the blanket over us, and crept back into my cupboard, without disturbance. Surprising, I had expected something to go wrong. Something always goes wrong.

Upon closing the door, a notification appeared.

**Quest Completed!  
Rewards: 1000 exp., +5 Sneaking, +10 Reputation with snakes, +10 Parseltongue**

Happy to see the rise of my Parseltongue to a Novice level, and a healthy boost to my Sneaking and some nice experience, I contented myself by speaking with the snake or a while more.

You know, killing the Basilisk was a lot more trouble than it should have been. In hindsight, I could have just transfigured my glasses into mirrors when I thought I was being hunted. I didn't technically have my wand, Tom took it, but that really should have crossed my mind at some point. I mean, it did paralyze someone by their reflection in a puddle; my glasses would have been fine.

I wonder if I can make the Basilisk obey me if I go and meet it early. It would certainly be helpful if Tom ever attacked Hogwarts again.

I sat back down in my cot, and pulled out my usual writing supplies. New spells, here I come!

**Spells learned!**

**Expelliarmus - Difficulty: Easy  
Branch: Battle Magic  
Description: used to disarm an opponent, a true hit will rip whatever item is in the targets hands to the caster. May not disarm those that have a strong grasp, are prepared for the Spell, or are equipped with an item that helps prevent disarming.  
MP Cost: 75  
Level: 1/100**

**Sectumsempra - Difficulty: Hard  
Branch: Battle Magic  
Description: If connected, the target will be given wounds that appear as thought they were given by a sword. Can be used at a distance, and the direction and placement of the wounds follow the wand movement.  
MP Cost: 250  
Level: 1/100**

I am slightly alarmed that the Spells I know are mostly classified as Battle Magic, but I suppose that's what happens when you grow up with a Dark Lord after you.

I moved on to writing random nonsense just to raise my Writing Skill, such as how I believed that Snorkacks could be revealed if a flute was played at the right time of night.

After what felt like several hours, but may have actually been any amount of time, a notification appeared.

**Congratulations! You've reached Level 100/100 of [Writing]!  
You gain the Trophy "Shakespeare's Heir"!  
This Trophy allows you to write letters that will serve as apologies to people you have offended, love letters that trigger a Romance Quest, and you can forge signatures!  
Congratulations!**

Well that was nice. I hope all Trophies are this pleasant. I wonder if I only get Trophies by reaching Level 100/100 with a Skill?

**No. You may also obtain a Trophy from Ultimate Quests, some Epic Quests, and a few regular Quests, in addition to obtaining an Achievement.**

Do I want to know what an Achievement is?

**An Achievement is something given when you perform an extraordinary task, such as surviving a ten thousand foot fall without aid from objects or magic.**

Oh. Alright then.

Anyway, I should find a way to raise my other skills while I'm in bed.

**Quest: Make the Dursleys dinner  
Reward: 50 exp  
Accept?  
Yes/No**

I selected No, and went back to my thinking. Hopefully they won't bother me again.

Hey, didn't I gain the Flirting Skill when I talked to myself in the mirror? Maybe I should find another one. I might be able to level that Skill or Lying. Which could both have potential benefits, even if they are fairly difficult, I'd have all night. And if I spoke in Parseltongue, I could level that too! Awesome!

_§Paul, I'm going to be right back. Please don't leave this room.§_ I said. Bummer that I can't make him my familiar, but only magical creatures can become familiars.

_§Yes Master Harry Potter.§_

And there was the same silliness found in House Elves. _§Please just call me Harry, Paul.§_

The snake flicked it's tongue out, and I couldn't help but think that it looked like it was smiling. _§Whatever you say, Hairy Paul.§_

Hardy har har. Such wit.

I left my cupboard, and looked around for a mirror. I should probably also be on the lookout for some snacks for Paul.

I wandered about the house, using Observe to level that a bit.

Eventually, I realized that Petunia probably had something either in her bedroom, or her bathroom.

I made sure the Dursleys were still eating dinner, and snuck into their bedroom.

Pretty normal, just what you expect. One master bed, annoyingly normal looking, a nightstand on either side, a window that overlooked the street, with heavy curtains. I noticed a pair of binoculars next to the window, and grabbed those.

I made my way into the bathroom, and saw my reflection in the largest mirror. I winked at myself, and opened the drawer under it.

**Drawer:  
(4) Pounds  
(2) Toothbrushes  
(1) Roll of Toothpaste  
(2) Sets of Floss  
(1) Hand mirror  
(7) Condoms  
(3) Hairbrushes  
(1) Comb  
(14) Hairpins**

**Loot?  
Yes/No**

Well that was odd. I guess it makes sense that they have these things in the bathroom, except for the condoms. I'd put money on the fact they're here just to over sexualize the Game. Stupid Game.

Would the Dursleys notice they're missing these items?

Doesn't matter, because my Inventory will hide them from the Dursleys, so fuck them.

Actually, considering certain items found here, I should rephrase; the Dursleys can rot.

Better.

Taking the items, and then taking the things found in the other nooks and crannies of the bedroom (just muggle pounds) I crept back to my cupboard very happy with my findings.

* * *

By morning, I had raised my Flirting Skill to 35/100, my Lying Skill to 49/100, and Parseltongue to 28/100, even with the boost from the Quest. Insane Difficulty was proving to be truly insane, slowing my leveling to an annoying crawl; but since I had a little over a month to go before Hogwarts, I wasn't worried.

I can't honestly think of a useful way to use my Flirting, since all the Hogwarts girls have something or other that makes me just not see them that way.

Hermione, while very smart, and beautiful, and witty, and honest, and beautiful, and-, Hermione is Ron's girl first of all, and you can't steal your best mates girl. Even if you time travel. Not allowed. Off limits. Totally uncool.

Ginny and I had some difficulties dating in the beginning, in the middle, and in the end. At first, she wanted me solely because I was the Boy-Who-Lived, and I was very much not who she expected. In the middle, she was just awkward, trying to get to know me, but also already invested, so she was ignoring some of my faults, which drove both of us mad. And at the end, Tom became too much of a pain in the ass, and I just couldn't deal with both of them. They were both emotional, bratty, Potter-obsessed and it was just too much.

Cho ended up being more of a 'Hey, there's a pretty girl who plays Quidditch! I play Quidditch! And I have hormones!' than a real interest. That, and the fact she toyed with me to learn more about her dead boyfriend.

Luna was nice. Just... Well, she was Luna.

And I guess I never really got to know many other girls. Or people in general. But I can change that.

I saw (and promptly denied) the Quest to make breakfast for the Dursleys. There wasn't much of a point, the experience just wasn't high enough. I could better spend time talking to Paul in my cupboard. I guess leveling my Cooking Skill would be helpful if I ever went on the lamb; which, if I'm being honest, is bound to happen sooner or later. But I can level that later.

* * *

**(August 22nd)**

I really do hate gardening, but hopefully the max Skill Trophy will be worth it. The summer is almost over, and my nerves are getting worse. I never was good at waiting. Jumping in head first without a second though (or plan) however, was not at all nerve racking.

Well, it was, but at least I knew I was getting it over with. Not like now, where I was laying around doing nothing. All I could do was imagine the worst case scenario for each of my plans.

I heard an owl 'Whoo, whoo' and turned around.

There, I saw my old friend Hedwig.

"Hello girl!" I called.

Hedwig flew towards me, and settled at the ground by my feet.

Kneeling to pet her, a message appeared, and time froze for me.

**Accept Pet?  
Yes/No**

"Hedwig is my familiar, not a pet." I said, slightly annoyed at the Game. If I was being honest, Hedwig was more loyal to me than most people ever were, and I liked to think that we had a special bond. Friends, more than pet/owner.

**Only a Magical Creature may become a Familiar. No Owls are Magical, despite their ability to evade Magical wards.**

That was just rude. But I can't exactly argue the Game into seeing it my way, so I selected Yes.

**Name Pet (Owl).**

"Hedwig's name is Hedwig, dummy." I said. I'm in a bit of a mood. Having your friend who sacrificed herself for you demeaned in front of you does that.

**Hedwigsnameishedwigdummy, correct?  
Yes/No**

"No, Don't be a git. Her name is Hedwig."

**Dontbeagithernameishedwig, Correct?  
Yes/No**

This is absurd. "No, for the last time, her name is Hedwig!"

**Forthelasttimehernameishedwig, correct?  
Yes/No**

Okay, the Game is definitely mocking me. But that's fine, since I'm going to kick its ass someday. As soon as I can name Hedwig, Hedwig, I can resume doing that.

"No. Hedwig." I said.

**Hedwig, correct?  
Yes/No**

Finally. I probably shouldn't have taken this long, but time was frozen. No big deal. "Yes." I said.

Hedwig, in all her snowy owl glory, glowed a pretty white light, and time was resumed. She moved her head into my hand, and I resumed petting her.

I took this opportunity to Observe her.

**Name: Hedwig  
Title: Harry's Owl  
Relationship: Pet/Master  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 7/100  
Loyalty: 100/100  
Feelings: Kind, Good, Generous with food**

**Health: 70/70  
Mana: 0/0  
Stamina: 340/700**

Okay, that was different from what I saw when I Observed the Dursleys, what gives?

**As your [Observation] Level grows, you see Observe more of any person or creature. At your current [Observation] Level (46/100) you may see a person or creatures Name, Title, your relationship with them, Alignment, Level, and their Loyalty to you. Some enemies or high leveled persons or creatures may hide some of the things you would otherwise Observe. Because Hedwig is your Pet, you may see all that you can from an Observation, just as you can with anyone in your Party, any of your Familiars, or anyone you are in a romantic relationship with. Upon reaching Level 50/100 with your [Observation] Skill, you may see any persons or creatures Health, Stamina, and Mana; upon reaching Level 100/100 with your [Observation] Skill, you may see any person's or creature's feeling towards you, and no person or creature can hide any of the things you would otherwise Observe.**

I guess that makes sense. I'm also caught off guard that Hedwig has such low Health, but high Stamina. I guess it makes sense, since she has to fly long distances, but still.

Noticing that Hedwig had a note on her leg, I took it off.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday! I know she's a bit late, but I hope she'll do. I haven't named her yet, I figured ya ought to do that yerself._

_I haven't introduced meself, have I?_

_My name is Hagrid, and I was a friend of yer parents. I was hoping to meet ya before ya got to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore told me that since ya got to Diagon Alley by yourself, ya didn't need my help._

_But I'd still like to talk to ya, if you wouldn't mind. After ya get settled into Hogwarts, feel free to come over to me hut to talk about yer parents, or any old thing. I know alot about Hogwarts too, so if ya need help with something, I can point you in the right direction at the very least._

_Yer parents wouldn't forgive me if I didn't remind ya to TRIPLE CHECK that you have all the books and supplies ya need before going off to Hogwarts. There ain't a thing more embarrassing than realizing ya forgot something ya absolutely needed back at home, and having to wait to get it._

_Anyway, I just wanted to say hi. Hi._

_Talk to me anytime,_

_Hagrid_

The loveable half-giant wasn't good at writing, but he was very good at gift giving. I had previously treasured the notebook he gave me last time beyond all other gifts, except maybe my father's cloak, or Hedwig. Merlin bless him, truly. I'll make it a point to visit him as early as I can, once I get to Hogwarts. I'll also send him a letter later today.

Deciding to take his advice, I went inside to check for the fourth time that I had everything. The stupid gardening Quest could wait.

* * *

**(August 31)**

I was nervous. Tomorrow would be the day I arrive at Hogwarts, and the adventure starts for real. I am still locked in my cupboard, but if I wasn't I'd be pacing. As it is, I'm drumming my fingers against the wall.

I ran over all the things I need to do for the train ride.

Befriend Ron, Hermione, Neville, and make not-enemies with Draco. And if I befriend anyone else, even better.

I'll have to watch out for Dumbledore. He will expect me to act as a child raised in conditions such as myself would act; weak and easily manipulated.

I cleaned my wand again, and reread the note that Ollivander sent me with it. I don't know how his owl got past the wards Dumbledore set up, but I'm happier for it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This is a marvelous wand. Thirteen inches, unyielding, and made of the instructed materials. Good for Battle Magic and elemental Magic._

_I suggest you send the remaining money for your other two wands with this owl, as paying me once you get to Hogwarts may be difficult. I further suggest you name each of your three wands, so that you may distinguish them._

_As promised, I will give you your second wand by the Friday of your first week at Hogwarts, and your remaining wand the Friday proceeding the first._

_Bendable and fleshy,_

_Garrick Ollivander_

It was an odd letter, but I had received odder from Luna in the past. At least it gave me what I wanted: my wand and the promise of two others. I had sent Hedwig off to Gringotts to have the Goblins pay Ollivander.

I was interested in naming my wands. I already know that my Rosewood wand will be called my 'Chick Stick', but I don't know about my other two wands.

I turned to Paul. _§Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Hogwarts?§_

Paul hissed, and replied, _§Yes. My place is in the garden. Only magical creatures belong in the magical school. I wish you luck, Speaker Harry.§_

Speaker Harry was the compromise I had made with Paul. He insisted on some sort of title, and I couldn't stand Master or the use of my last name. The former was a byproduct of a certain Dark Lords tastes, the latter simply because it made me feel old, and regal, and just not me.

Of course, this was after I had leveled up my Parseltongue a great degree. I had reached Level 100/100 with Parseltongue about two weeks after I met Paul. Took me awhile, but I think it was worth it.

"View Trophies." I said aloud, wanting to review my Trophies.

**Shakespeare's Heir - Obtained for reaching Level 100/100 for the [Writing] Skill. Letters you write will serve as apologies to people you have offended, love letters can as a Romance Quest, and you can forge signatures!**

**Truth is a Perspective - Obtained for reaching Level 100/100 for the [Lying] Skill. It is possible to convince anyone of anything, as long as you are willing to say what needs to be said, and face the consequences.**

**Wam, Bam, Thank You Ma'am - Obtained for reaching Level 100/100 for the [Flirting] Skill. Ladies want to be with you, men want to be you. And be with you. Romance Quests are more likely to appear, and you can now steal girls already in a relationship.**

**Heir to Slytherin - Obtained for reaching Level 100/100 for the Parseltongue language. You are now the Heir to Slytherin, unless another Parseltongue speaker is found. Then you must kill them.**

**Master Chef - Obtained for reaching Level 100/100 for the [Cooking] Skill. Your meals are considered professional, have double the effects, and will sell for triple the ordinary price.**

I really don't like all of these Trophies. Specifically, the Wam Trophy and Slytherin Trophy make me feel uncomfortable. But whatever; just because I have these abilities, doesn't mean I'll use them.

I had of course, reached the maximum for Lying and Flirting before Parseltongue. I would have tried to level Gobbledegook too, but Vernon wouldn't let me go back to the Leaky Cauldron. Petunia probably told him, although why she didn't right away is lost on me.

I had of course Leveled Up a couple times since I was reborn. I'm a Level Six now, although I think I'm going to be level Up a lot more once I'm actually at Hogwarts. I was only getting tiny Quests here, like to get the mail, or garden some things. It's a shame I didn't get any experience from leveling my Skills.

I have thirty Attribute Points, which I can spend to increase my Intelligence, Luck, Strength, and that sort of thing, but I don't really want to. I once had a Quest that wanted me to fix the tele in the living room; I denied it, not because it had low rewards (it actually had quite a bit of experience) but because it required an Intelligence of 45. If there are more Quests like that at Hogwarts, I want to save them to make sure I get the important Quests.

I had also periodically looted the house after my first heist to get the hand mirror. I think that all the trunks and things have loot put in them around midnight, and that if I don't loot them, the loot changes at midnight. I think not looting the places makes them have better loot later on, but I'm not really sure. I think I just need to invest more in Luck, since it seems pretty random.

After liberating numerous random household objects, I noticed my Inventory automatically added new categories to place things in. It also had this neat trick that allowed me to simply call out the object I wanted, and if it was in my Inventory, it would appear in my hand. Very handy.

I had several hundred muggle pounds, and far more miscellaneous items than I could ever need. I think I can sell them, but I'd need to find a place, which I can't, since the Dursleys won't let me leave the house, except to do chores in the yard. I expect a change of heart when I level up some of the Battle Spells enough to do them wandlessly; that way the Ministry can't charge me.

But I can't do that, until I get to Hogwarts.

I heard Hedwig claw her cage, and I petted her, thanking her for the support.

I sighed.

All there was to do now is wait.

* * *

_**It's Red again. I swear, Harry will almost definitely reach Hogwarts next chapter. Probably.**_

_**I find that one of the reasons that I don't like some HP Video Game Fics is because they never last long enough to get to Hogwarts, where all the fun is.**_

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_**Ok, I need some help. I'm an American, and despite watching the HP movies, reading the HP books, and having a Brit for a best friend, I'm not that up to date with British swear words. However, I love the few that I do know. I'd appreciate you guys leaving your favorite British slang in a review, or a PM. The funnier they are, the better. This Fic is supposed to have large amounts of humor, and funny slang is a wonderful way to go about doing that. Thanks in advance!**_

_**Also, I'm interested in hearing your thoughts about naming Harry's wand. I got the 'Chick Stick' idea from a reviewer (thank you very much DragonOfChallenges) and I figure that the rest of you lot should do your part. Just kidding. But any help is appreciated.**_

_**Thank again to Bailey500 for Betaing, he's always good to have on board.**_

_**Bailey500: Not a problem, friend. The Wam, Bam, Thank You Ma'am trophy made me laugh a little bit. I am terrible at naming things, so I won't be any help for the wand names. If at least one person is called a knob head, I will be happy. That is all, I think.**_


	4. Journey to Hogwarts

Virtually Real - Chapter Four - Journey to Hogwarts

* * *

**_Wow, I'm on a roll. Tons of motivation. Such wow. Such yay._**

**_This Chapter is definitely the best so far._**

* * *

**_Authors Note_**

**Game Text**

**Spells**

**(Date)**

_§Parseltongue§_

"Dialogue"

Narration

* * *

**(September 1st)**

Today was the day.

Not really the first day of my Hogwarts education, since there weren't any classes, but I would be going on Hogwarts Express, and getting Sorted today. I stood in front of the Gateway, trying to work up the courage to move. Vernon had dropped me off and sped away as fast as he could, leaving me to my own devices.

I hope I still get into Gryffindor. Unless it's a choice? If so, I'll just choose Gryffindor.

I wonder if I should push Hermione or Neville into the House that they really do belong in.

Hermione, for all her bravery and loyalty, is a bookworm at heart. Not that it's a bad thing, but I know she didn't fit in well in Gryffindor. Between Ron's jealousy, and her roommates... inclination to share knowledge that may or may not be true, but is definitely hurtful, with each other, and everyone who is willing to listen, she didn't really bond with people as much as Ron or I did. The downside of this, is that I wouldn't be able to see her as often, and we wouldn't be the Golden Trio. With that bonus trait thing I got for being the Heir of Peverell, it's a real bummer.

And Neville, well, he belongs in Hufflepuff. I love him, really I do, but when he first started Hogwarts... he wasn't really up to snuff with the rest of us, and I know it got to him. He had his moments, like when he stood up to us in First Year, and later on during the Battle of Hogwarts, but those moments were few and far between. Maybe if I can help him, get a little closer, then I'll see what we can do. Now I'm not so sure if he belongs in Hufflepuff. Damn me.

Well, no point in dilly dallying. May as well get on with it.

Hearing some all too familiar Weasley banter coming up from behind me, I ran head first (cart first) into the stone wall, and passed through.

I'm not sure how I feel about the Weasleys.

The twins are great, if a bit too enthusiastic. Actually, that kinda describes them all, but the twins the most. They do have a great sense of family, they're wicked smart, and more clever than Hermione. But they're pretty lazy, and sometimes their pranks got out of hand, and ended up really hurting people...

Ron is Ron. He's loyal, but also lazy. Ambitious, but also jealous. He would never stray into the Dark, but he's far too quick to judge something as Dark, and be too stubborn to reconsider. I want to be his friend, but I don't want it to be like last time.

I never really got to know the three older brothers. I know Percy was a prat, who's too loyal to the Ministry, and government in general. I think Bill works at Gringotts, and Charlie works at a Dragon Preserve. In essence, too busy or too old for me to know more than just passing facts.

Ginny... is a little crazy. She's obsessed with the Boy-Who-Lived, and I'm still a little ashamed about how I dated her last time. I wasn't sure she was over the Boy-Who-Lived, but I was plenty sure she was female and attracted to me physically. I won't be doing the same thing again.

Molly and Arthur. They gave me a home away from home away from home (that being, not the Dursleys and not Hogwarts). Arthur was eccentric, but kind, and Molly was a bit overbearing. Oh, did I mention I think they tried to give me Love Potion? They did. I think. I don't have proof, but one of the sandwiches smelled like lily. I remembered what Hermione said about Love Potions, and how they smell like what feels most like home to them. I threw away the sandwich, so I could never prove anything. I think it was charmed to Ginny, since that was around the time that she couldn't speak to me, but wanted to date me.

So... yeah.

I hopped onto the train, and put away my luggage. My apartment was completely empty, just the usual padding and view of London from the window. I sat by the window, and let my mind wander.

Freeing Sirius would be my first task. In theory, my first task should be the Philosophers Stone, but I think I can do that after Winter Break. Freeing my dogfather on the other hand, will prove rather difficult, and time consuming.

My plan is to contact the Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody. It's very important that I get all four of them, because without all four, my plan may fail.

The first step, is revealing Wormtail's existence. The pathetic rat should still be Ron's pet, and if I can get my hands on the Marauder's Map, I can locate him easily. I need Lupin to identify him, and Moody to arrest and imprison him. I can't think of any two better suited for the job, and both should respond to my call; Remus being an old friend of my father (and maybe a little guilty of not seeing me) and Moody arrested Sirius, and the fact he's as restless as he is retired helps my chances.

The next step is a bit more political. I think that Fudge would want to be seen restoring justice, or some nonsense, and be portrayed as the good guy. As long as I use the words 'previous administration' frequently and loudly, I think he'll be more than happy to talk with the Boy-Who-Lived. Lucius Malfoy however, will have no such desires.

But what would he do, if offered the chance, is to reveal some egg on Dumbledore's face? It was, after all, the Chief Warlock's job to ensure a fair trial for everyone, especially Heirs to Ancient and Noble families. He could counter Dumbledore, while Fudge takes the press.

If all goes well, I should have my dogfather back by Christmas. If not, well, I really don't see how things could get worse.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized the train was moving. And it wasn't in London anymore.

How long was I daydreaming? Oh well, no harm done.

There was a knock at my door, and I said, "It's open." Good, Ron was already here. I wonder if he'll be any different now that life's a Game.

Two heads, neither ginger, popped into my compartment. I recognized Hermione and Neville immediately, even if I was surprised they got here before Ron. Then again, they knocked, and I'm not sure Ron knows what knocking is.

Hermione spoke up, saying, "Have you seen a toad? Neville here has lost his." She nodded to him, and he shrank a little. Poor sap.

"Uh, no, sorry." I replied.

"Drat." Hermione said, as she looked around the room. Not seeing him anywhere, she asked, "Could you help us? I can see you've grown up as a wizard, you're dressed like Neville is. That must mean you have some knowledge of spells!"

Well, I was in my Acromantula robes, but that was for the learning boost. Just as I was about to volunteer to help, a message appeared.

**Quest!  
Quest: Sleeping Toads are Loud Toads  
Goal: Find Neville's toad, Trevor, before arriving at Hogwarts.  
Rewards: 250 exp., +20 Reputation with Neville, +10 Reputation with Hermione**

**Accept?  
Yes/No**

Well that was a fantastic reward! With my robes, I'd get a ridiculous amount of experience! Leveling was about to become much easier, as soon as I made Hermione and Neville Followers. Then I'd get the bonus from my robes and from the Peverell trait.

I selected Yes, and replied, "I'd love to help you, but I'm just a First Year, so I know as many Spells as you do." Not strictly the truth, but whatever. "I'd still like to help finding the toad though. When did you lose him?" I asked. I think I overheard this story before.

"W-W-Well, I l-l-lost him right as I got on the t-t-train..." Neville stuttered out.

I nodded my head. Yep. I know where Trevor is. Some things never change. "Well, where was he when you last saw him?"

"Um... In my l-l-left pocket I think." Neville replied.

"And when was that?" Hermione asked, never one to be left out of asking questions.

"Uh... I think it was right when my G-G-Gran d-d-dropped me off at Kings Station..." Neville answered, shuffling his feet. I wonder if there's a Potion to get him to stop stuttering... My Potions Skill was 18/100, not fantastic, but it's all I could get from the three Potions Skill Books I bought. Maybe I'll find some more Potions Skill Books in the Hogwarts Library.

"But you lost him when you got on the train?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Um... I think so?" Neville hesitantly replied. I think he thought this was a trap.

I decided to finish the poor boy off. "Neville, have you looked in all of your pockets?"

He sent me an inquisitive look, as if not understanding. Then, his eyes widened, as if just now realizing that Trevor may have simply moved around on his person, not wandered off. He patted himself down, and sure enough, Trevor was in his right pocket. He held it up victoriously, and Hermione nodded triumphantly, before sitting down opposite me, while Neville sat next to me.

**Quest Complete!  
Rewards: 750 exp., +20 Reputation with Neville, +10 Reputation with Hermione**

I smiled, and Observed Neville.

**Name: Neville Longbottom  
Title: Hogwarts student, Longbottom Heir  
Relationship: Friends  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Level: 4  
Reputation: 70/100**

Hermione didn't waste time before asking me questions, even after I helped her and Neville. "If you weren't raised as a Wizard, why are you wearing those robes already?"

I realized that we hadn't actually gone through introductions yet. Understandable, since we were all fourteen year olds. "Well, my parents were both magical. But they died fighting Voldemort-" Neville winced, but I didn't pause. "So I was raised by my aunt and uncle, who are muggles. They said wearing robes makes learning easier, but I'm not sure that's true. But it can't hurt, right?"

Hermione nodded, apparently satisfied by the answer. I just knew this reinforced her ideals that school uniforms should be enforced even more.

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but Neville beat her to it. "Blimey, you said his name!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I find that killing someone allows you certain privileges with regards to their name."

Neville looked shocked, clearly putting two and two together, if slowly.

However, Hermione was never slow.

"YOU _KILLED_ A MAN? YOU'RE A _MURDERER_? AND THEY _LET YOU GO TO SCHOOL_ HERE?"

Hmm... Well I can understand how this looks. "Perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand, and realization of what I meant dawned upon Hermione's face.

And then realization of what she said dawned upon her face. Blushing a red that rivaled Vernon, she quickly shook my hand and began apologizing.

I laughed and offered my hand to Neville, who shook it, but didn't say anything, likely too scared of interrupting Hermione and making her more upset than she already was.

"Calm down, I understand. I probably shouldn't have said it that way, but I couldn't help myself." I said. Hermione settled down, but she was still a little red.

"Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger. Sorry to insult you." She nodded, and looked away, too ashamed to look me in the eye.

"N-N-Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you too." Neville said.

Well it was good his stutter had limited him once that time. Improvement!

"Hey, weren't our parents friends? I think I'm actually your godbrother!" I said. It was true. Last I checked, Neville's mum was my godmother, and my mum was Neville's godmother. I didn't go to them, because of the whole 'tortured into a vegetable' thing, but whatever.

Maybe I should look into un-vegetating them in the future.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Neville answered.

I nodded. Looks like I'm going to be carrying the conversation, until Hermione feels up to talking again. Shouldn't be too long, knowing her. "So what Houses do you think you guys will be put into? Both my parents were Gryffindors, but they have a certain reckless reputation, which I don't want..."

Hermione nodded. "I'd appreciate being put into Gryffindor, because that's the House that the Headmaster was placed. But I've heard that Ravenclaw is better if you're interested in learning, and that the Head of House spends most of his free time assisting his students, whereas the Head of Gryffindor is often occupied with her duties as Deputy Headmistress. However I'd like to be in a House that has a female leader, so I'm really not sure. I'm quite glad that there's some sort of process that decides for us. That way I know I won't screw anything up." Hermione rambled. She really has a ridiculously large vocabulary. She's only fourteen!

Neville shrugged. "I don't really know. Slytherin and Ravenclaw definitely aren't for me, but I can't tell if I'd be a better Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. My parents were also both Gryffindors, but my Gran always tells me I'm not as good as them, so..."

Hermione looked shocked. "That's horrible! I'm sure you're just as good as them. And if you're not, you can always ask a friend for help. That's part of why I wanted to go to Hogwarts. The students at my old school didn't like me, because I'm so much smarter than them. But really, I'm nothing special, they just never study, and I study a lot. I was hoping to make some new friends here, and so far it's going well."

I nodded. I had forgotten that Hermione used to ramble when she was nervous. And she was nervous pretty often at the beginning. I took the opportunity of her getting lost in herself (in a good way) to Observe her.

**Name: Hermione Granger  
Title: Hogwarts Student  
Relationship: Friends  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Level: 5  
Reputation: 60/100**

Well that was disappointing. Apparently I needed to raise my Reputation with her a little before she could become my Companion. And a lot more if I wanted to date her.

Did I want to date Hermione? I mean, she's great, and she definitely is beautiful, and smart, but I know Ron liked her, even if they didn't really match...

But I needed to become the 'Harem King' whatever that meant, and I'm not sure that Hermione deserves so little of my attention...

Bah, I'll worry about it later.

The compartment door slid open, and Ron stepped in without knocking. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full..."

You know what I just noticed? He only spoke up after he looked at Hermione, then Neville, and then me, and I'm not sure that he was going to say anything if he didn't see me. He definitely knows who I am, my scar is now on full display.

Hermione gave him a suspicious look. "That's not possible. The train is Enchanted, if all of the compartments in the certain trolley are used, then it creates two more at the back. You haven't looked hard enough, obviously."

He scowled at her. "Well they are all full! I swear!"

Neville shifted uncomfortably, and Hermione just rolled her eyes. I took this to mean they left his fate up to me. How kind. "You can sit with us, if you promise to be nice." I said. I promptly prodded Neville, who moved over to Hermione, so that Ron could sit by me, and not have to stir the pot with her any more than necessary.

I used Observe on him, wanting to see how far he was.

**Name: Ron Weasley  
Title: Hogwarts student  
Relationship: ?  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 3  
Reputation: 50/100**

Huh. He was lower level than Neville. And the alignment was a bit worrying. I suppose he's just too young to have a good sense of morality. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you all." He said.

Strange. Very few teens bother introducing themselves, instead of merely jumping into the conversation. At least, from my limited experience.

Neville spoke up first, saying, "I'm Neville Longbottom."

Hermione went next. "I'm Hermione Granger. You have dirt on your nose."

Ron opened his mouth to make an immediate (if poorly thought out, and unwitty) comeback, but I quickly said, "And I'm Harry Potter."

I could tell Ron still wanted to say something to Hermione, but he decided I was a higher priority. "Blimey, you're Harry Potter!" Was it just me, or was that fake surprise. I guess the scar gave it away, but this was a bit annoying. "Do you, you know, really have the scar?"

I sighed. "Yes, it's right here. Not that well hidden." I replied. Hermione snickered, and looked away innocently when Ron turned to her. I also need to get the Horcrux out of my skull. I'll have Sirius worry about that though.

Ron ignored Hermione, and said, "Well, I think it's amazing how you killed You-Know-Who. I was just a baby when you did it, but my family partied for three whole days after you killed him! You're a hero!"

I could tell he expected me to have some sort of positive reaction, but for the life of me, I have no idea why.

Hermione looked at Ron with poorly concealed disgust. "You're a pig, you know that?"

Oh, so it wasn't poorly concealed disgust, it was plain, undisguised disgust.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I'm complimenting my friend for cleansing the world of a dark wizard!" Ron yelled back.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's think here. You said your family partied for three days after Harry got his scar?" Hermione asked. I quite like how she avoided saying what she was about to say, while also disliking the fact that neither appeared to have any interest in involving me in the conversation about me. One look from Neville said he thought the same.

"Yes..." Ron hesitantly answered. He knew it was a trap, he just didn't know what the trap was.

"What happened that day, Ron?" Hermione asked. If you looked closely, which I did, you could see the faint traces of a girl who knew, and was happy that, she was about to burn a boy so bad that a dragon would be ashamed and want to retire.

"Well obviously Harry killed You-Know-Who!" Ron exclaimed, with a wave of his arms. He looked pretty happy with his answer. Dumb little shit.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked. Now you didn't have to look so closely to see the traces.

Ron paused, understanding that something else happened, but not knowing what exactly the answer was. Eventually he came up with, "Uh, there were some pretty wild parties.".

Hermione paused. She looked at me, and I swear, I could see the question in her eyes. _Can I do it or do you want to?_ After I waved my hand, she turned back to Ron, and, in her most know-it-all voice, said, "James Potter and Lily Potter, nee Evans, lost their lives fighting Voldemort. One of their best friends, Peter Pettigrew was killed, by another of their best friends, who betrayed them to the Dark Lord. Harry was orphaned, betrayed, and friendless; and the world wouldn't have had it any other way. They partied, drank themselves into the gutter, and praised Harry. I doubt he likes being reminded of it very much."

One hundred points to... Wherever the fuck she was going. The story telling alone gave her fifty points, but the other fifty came from the look on Ron's face, who was utterly flabbergasted. And I'm not someone who uses the word 'flabbergasted' lightly. Ron didn't know what to do, or say. He could probably tell that he was in the wrong, but from past experience, I knew he wasn't going to gracefully accept defeat. Usually, he would yell some insult, and then storm away.

"Well aren't you just a know it all! I bet you don't even have any friends! Whatever, I don't want to hang out with you, I'm leaving. Come on, Harry." Ron said, right on schedule.

He grabbed my arm, and I brushed it off. "Not bloody likely. I'm staying here, with my friends. You can apologize or you can leave." I said. A shame that. There's no way he's going to apologize, and I really did want to be friends with Ron.

Ron didn't even answer, he just stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione was slightly shaken by his insult. It hit pretty close to home.

I was about to speak up, when Neville said, "Way to go Hermione. Ron was an a-a-arse, and he needed that."

Slightly taken aback by the shy boys language, it took me moment to reply, "I couldn't have said it better myself. Total knobhead, that one. Brings shame to Gryffindor."

Hermione blushed again, and looked away.

**+10 Reputation with Hermione Granger!  
-25 Reputation with Ron Weasley!**

Well that was nice. I'm just a little shy of getting her Companion Quest. I wonder if I can get it up a little higher during the train ride.

"He's in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

Neville and I nodded. I spoke up, saying, "He's a Weasley, they're all Gryffindors. Legacies are a bit of a thing at Hogwarts."

As I was about to say more, there was a knock at the compartment door. Hermione was quick to say, "It's open, come on in." The door swung open, revealing a familiar, if not friendly, face.

Draco Malfoy stood in all of his pureblood glory, with two lumps of meat behind him.

He quickly identified me by my scar, and smiled. I remember his smile being sickly last time, but it looked somewhat... genuine... this time. "I'm Draco Malfoy. These two behind me are Crabb and Goyle, don't mind them. I saw Ron Weasley leaving this compartment in tears, and I absolutely had to know who did it. Words can't even begin to describe how pleased I am that it was you, Heir Potter." He paused, and nodded politely to Neville. "And you, Heir Longbottom."

**+5 Reputation with Draco Malfoy!**

Well at least now I knew why he smiled different now.

He looked at Hermione, and said, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met, Miss..."

Hermione appeared to size him up, and seemingly indifferent, she replied, "Granger. Hermione Granger."

I couldn't help but notice no one was offering their hand, so I volunteered. "I guess you recognized me. I'm Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you." I stuck out my hand, which was quickly shaken.

Neville did the same, and Hermione finished, each offering their hands, which were quickly shaken by Draco.

Draco nodded. "Well, I'd love to chat more, but I have to get back to my own compartment. I'll be seeing you all around, I suppose."

I cast a quick Observation on him before he left, curious as to his alignment. He didn't appear to care that Hermione was muggleborn, or he maybe he just didn't know if it was some lesser known family, and he didn't want to make a potential scene.

**Name: Draco Malfoy  
Title: Hogwarts Student, Malfoy Heir  
Relationship: Acquaintances  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 6  
Reputation: 30/100**

That was a bit surprising. I shot a look at Neville, who looked as confused as I did.

"Why are you two giving each other looks?" Hermione asked.

I shrugged. "No reason." I didn't need to tell her that Draco was actually a racist piece of shit.

Ooh, that sounded a bit too Dumbledore-ish. Well, if you make it PG.

I opened my mouth to tell her, when she snapped her fingers, and said, "I get it, you're both gay!" I shut my mouth and recoiled, and Neville blushed deep red, and we both began spewing denials. "No, really, it's fine, the Headmaster is gay, and no one really cares, and neither do I."

"But we're not!" I exclaimed. I shot a look at Neville. I tilted my head. "But _I'm_ not?" I tried.

Neville slapped my shoulder at the implication, and said, "Neither of us are gay. Draco just acted very strangely, that's all."

Hermione huffed, and conceded, although I doubt she'd truly drop the point. It'll probably come up again eventually. "Fine. How was he acting strangely?"

Neville and I shared another look of concern, and Hermione opened her mouth to start her argument all over again.

"He's a bit of a blood purist." Neville said.

I was very impressed with the boy. His stutter was almost completely gone!

"What's a blood purist?" Hermione asked.

Oops. Walked right into that one. "Well, before we begin, I'd like to point out that neither of us support their ideals. They're completely bonkers." I said. Hermione bit her lip, which was very cute, and I assume the purpose was so she wouldn't ask a question that would derail the original point. "Well, they believe that muggles are lesser beings. Muggles are people without magic. They also believe that, uh, breeding, with muggles is very bad. They want to keep magic in the blood, so the longer you can trace you ancestry of family with magic, and without muggles, the more standing you have. They dislike muggleborns, people like you that were born from muggle parents, but have magic. They treat half-bloods, people like me, whom have one pureblood parent and one muggle or muggle born parent poorly, but they're unlikely to be too rude to me."

Hermione asked, "Does it have any scientific backing?" She looked uncomfortable, but was putting on a brave face. Truly, the perfect mix of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw; being brave, while asking questions instead of acting.

I shrugged. "Magic doesn't really agree with science."

Neville snorted. "Yeah, p-p-pretty much. I mean, some f-f-families have certain magical abilities that they p-p-pass down in their family alone, so you won't find them in muggleborns, but as far as p-p-power goes, it's barmy. There are advantages to being a p-p-pureblood, but it's mostly just growing up around magic. Muggleborns have to adapt, while purebloods get a head start, knowing what's what and so on. And since purebloods have more influence, since they've been here l-l-longer, it makes it hard for muggleborns to get jobs, or obtain any real political power."

I nodded. "What he said. But don't worry, it's like the rabbit and the tortoise. The purebloods are rabbits, and they run around, thinking they're better than everyone else. But they do get lazy, and if you try hard enough, you can beat them. I would know, my mum was a muggleborn, and she was considered the brightest witch of her generation. It was her work that let me survive the Killing Curse, not some random awesome-ness on my part."

Hermione looked out the window, and nodded. "I guess that makes sense. I think I'll look into seeing if I can level the playing field when I need to get a job. It won't do to be beaten by some brute simply because he was born into a certain family."

I looked out the window, and saw the castle. "Hey guys, you should get your robes on, we're almost to the castle."

Hermione peeked out the window, and ran out to get dressed. Neville nodded politely before also leaving.

And then there was one.

Not a bad start. Ron got pissed off, but that happens often enough. Maybe he'll come around, maybe he won't. I can't bring myself to care.

Draco was definitely interesting. As far as starts go, this was very nice. Short, but I can't imagine it going better. If I can just rein him in a little, I know he won't go to Tom. Draco had a really tough time making the choice last time, and in that time no one really liked him. If he has something to fight for though...

Neville was definitely a Gryff. A cautious Gryff, but a brave and loyal one. I'll be happy when I hear the Hat call out Gryffindor for him.

Hermione was different. I think I pushed her to Ravenclaw, but I'm not certain. It could still go either way. But as long as she's in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I'm happy for her.

The train came to a stop, and I met back up with Hermione and Neville to go on the boat to Hogwarts. I smiled and waved at Hagrid, and promised to see him in his hut by the time the week ended.

* * *

As we were waiting for McGonagall to lead us into the Great Hall, Draco nodded to me while Neville was talking about his Gran.

I nodded back, just as McGonagall came in. She paused for dramatic event (wizards and witches do tend to be drama queens) and looked us all over. She paused on Ron, who was still sending me dirty looks. Then she looked at me, and then at Neville and Draco.

Eventually, she proclaimed, "Welcome to Hogwarts. You will now be placed into one of four Houses that will become your home at this school."

I zoned out, already having heard this speech.

We walked into the Great Hall, and I hid between Hermione, who was rambling about the ceiling, and Neville, who looked like he wanted to hide just as much as I did. The seated students were all looking at our group, trying to figure out who was the Boy-Who-Lived. Unfortunately for them, I was good at hiding.

McGonagall began another speech that I had already heard, and a stool was brought forward. I awaited McGonagall to call out the first name. I think it was Hannah Abbot last time, but I could be wrong.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall shouted.

Yep, okay, so I was wrong. So very wrong. I was first. Of course I was first.

I made my way up to the stool, noticing the twinkling in Dumbledore's eye. I also noticed that Snape was scowling at me, but that doesn't matter. I have a plan that will crush that Death Eater.

The Sorting Hat was placed on my head, and I received a notification.

**Choose a House:**

**Gryffindor: +15 Reputation with Good characters, +10 Reputation with Neutral characters, -25 Reputation with Evil characters, -40 Reputation with Slytherin students until graduation, +10 Battle Magic, +15 Transfiguration**

**Hufflepuff: +5 Reputation with Good characters, +5 Reputation with Neutral characters, -10 Reputation with Evil characters, +15 Herbology**

**Ravenclaw: +5 Reputation with Good characters, +5 Reputation with Neutral characters, +5 Reputation with Evil characters, +20 Charms, Skills Books and Spell Books give +3 more Levels**

**Slytherin: -60 Reputation with Good characters, -15 Reputation with Neutral characters, +75 Reputation with Evil characters****, ****-25 Reputation with Gryffindor students until graduation, ****+30 Battle Magic, +40 Dark Arts**

Well now I know why Slytherin has so many Dark Wizards and Witches in it. They breed power, and they breed Evil. A shame Draco will go there. I wish I could do more to help him.

It didn't miss my attention that the only House that doesn't have dead even Reputation is Ravenclaw, which has positives for all Moral alignments.

Hufflepuff was useless. Huge surprise, I know. I certainly wasn't expecting that.

Ah, Gryffindor. It will be good to be back. The Battle Magic and Transfiguration boosts are definitely going to help in duels. Transfiguration is dead useful, if I can master it. And the Reputation boost alone will send me into the Companion Quest for all Good characters, and get me just shy of the Neutral characters! Except Slytherins, but who needs them anyway? The girls will definitely all be giving me Companion Quests, once I get Chick Stick. I decided to call my Rosewood wand Chick Stick since its main purpose is to increase my reputation with women.

Selecting Gryffindor caused the Sorting Hat to shout out, "**_THERE WAS NEVER ANY DOUBT. YOU HAVE THE HEART OF A GRYFFINDOR_**!"

The Gryffindor table shot up, and clapped loudly. The Hufflepuffs seemed disappointed, and slightly annoyed with the great deal of noise occurring next to them. The Ravenclaw table politely clapped. The Slytherins slow clapped sarcastically.

I was quickly greeted by the Weasley twins, and other Gryffs happy to meet The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Once the noise died down, McGonagall began to call everyone else up to get Sorted.

Nothing changed at all since last time. Neville, Ron, and Hermione all went to Gryffindor, although the Hat seemed slightly sad about putting Ron in my house, and took awhile to place Hermione in Gryffindor.

Draco went to Slytherin, and was joined by his usual cronies.

In essence, nothing changed. Except Ron sent me glares. But that had happened before.

* * *

**_Wowzers, that dragged on. I didn't think the train scene would take as longa s it did, but here we are. I think it turned out very well._**

**_Alright, so I want to change the Goblet of Fire a bit. I'm moving it to Third Year, and changing the tasks. But I need ideas about some tasks. Anyone have any ideas? I'd love to hear them, in PM or through Review._**

**_Big thanks to Bailey500 for his Betaing. And putting up with my insanity._**

**_Leave a review! It shows you care!_**


	5. Tip of the Iceberg

Virtually Real - Chapter Five - Tip of the Iceberg

* * *

_**I've had a couple of these ideas in my head for ages. And I promptly gave them to Harry. Who intends to use them. This is just the beginning luves.**_

_**Ok, so I'm super pissed that I can't find the spell to Transfigure anything to anything else. Any help would be appreciated.**_

_**Alright, I had a couple complaints about some decisions from last chapter. Here is my one-size-fits-all response.**_

_**About Battle Magic: This is probably my fault for not explaining this. My bad. Battle Magic is something a witch/wizard would use to hurt an opponent in a duel. Charms is something... more menial, like animating a cupcake, or cleaning dishes. Essentially, Battle Magic is DADA. But parents wouldn't respond well to a "Battle Magic" class, now would they? So Hogwarts calls it DADA. Sounds cute and happy, Light and familial, no? This relabeling is something you can see in everyday life. If you saw Jon Stewart's finale, he pointed out that Bullshit is everywhere. Specifically, the Patriot Act is really the "Are-You-Scared-Enough-To-Let-Me-Look-Through-Your-Everything Act". So Hogwarts borrowed the concept. I figure that a DADA teacher would teach Battle Magic Spells in Hogwarts, if half weren't incompetent/evil. Or just trying to correct the previous Professors mistakes. (Note by Bailey500: George Carlin also did a bit on euphemisms like Battle Magic to DADA, though he used the example of shellshock to PTSD. You should look it up, its pretty funny while explaining them pretty well.)**_

_**About the Gryffindor decision: Jesus Christ, people are trying to crucify me on this, and I don't understand why! He went to Gryffindor for Six (Seven-ish?) years, before dying. It's his home. He wants to go there. I have not altered Harrys personality in any way. I am doing my best (for better or worse) to make Harry in character. If he had to choose again, he would pick Gryffindor. So I had him pick Gryffindor, damn the consequences. Sorry if I'm being rude, but people are seriously upset at this perfectly rational decision.**_

_**As for the issue of negative Reputation: Greengrass and Davis are wallpaper in the books, and less in the movies. I interpret this to mean he knew about them, but didn't really care one way or another about them. That, and he doesn't particularly feel the great urge to start singing "We Are Family" with Slyterins either. His feelings (as I see it) are "If it happens, brilliant. If it doesn't, oh well. They're just Slytherins." If you recall, he happily sent every Slytherin to the Dungeons during the Second Battle of Hogwarts. And nothing's really been done to change his opinion so far.**_

_**I'm really surprised that I've been updating so quickly. Don't expect this frequently, I just happen to have had lots of inspiration for this Fic recently.**_

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

**Game Narration**

**Spells**

_Writing_

"Dialogue"

* * *

Today was a good day.

Today was the first day of class. My schedule was a bit different from last time.

In this life, I have three classes in one day, every day. Today I have Transfiguration with Hufflepuff in the morning, Charms with Ravenclaws in the afternoon, and we end the day with Potions with the Slytherins. I think the idea is to get the students used to each other.

I ate breakfast (something that I hadn't done since I died) and received a surprising notification.

**Your HP, Mana, and SP, are all full.**

I'm still fairly new at this, but I think that this implies that food will heal me. Which will be super helpful in my various adventures. Remus' words from Third Year still ring in my head. 'Eat this, it'll help. It's chocolate.'

Truly, words to live by.

Anyway, first order of business: begin the process of freeing Sirius.

Although really it's just Owling people. And I'm not sure I should do this on the first day, especially with a certain professor who's being possessed by a certain Dark Wizard. It just wouldn't do to have them mingling and scheming, would it? I imagine that Malfoy Senior would very much like the 'turn any metal to gold' aspect of the Philosophers Stone.

But it's a calculated risk. I want Sirius out before the Summer Break begins, so I don't have to go to the Dursleys. Good Quests there, yes, but terrible company. Not really a hard choice on my part.

I got out a piece of parchment, and just as I was about to begin writing, Neville and Hermione sat down across from me.

"Hey Harry, what're you writing?" Hermione asked, ever curious/nosy.

I looked up, and vaguely answered, "Just some family business." Which wasn't strictly untrue.

Neville grabbed a plate, and some bacon, and nibbled on it. Hermione grabbed her own plate and filled it with some more healthy options. Neville eventually asked, "Anything I can h-h-help with? I am an Heir to a Most Ancient and Most Noble family after all."

I smiled, and replied, "No thanks. This is just something that I need to get to the Minister."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The Minister? As in the Minister of Magic?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I wanted to give the Prime Minister a piece of my mind about what he's doing to the economy."

Hermione matched my eye roll and raised it with a scoff.

Neville asked again, "What would you want the Minister for anyway? It's not like he has any real power..."

I hesitated. I probably should tell them. It's not like they won't find out, and not telling them could have some consequences. I sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you, but I need you to keep this a big secret. I don't want certain people from finding out until the last minute, ok?" After they both nodded their heads, I looked both ways. Just to emphasize the need for secrecy. It was still early enough that people were too tired to listen in, and there weren't many anyway. The only person of interest was Ron, who was stuffing his face full of food at the other end of the table. "You both remember how Voldemort got into my house to try to murder me, right?"

Neville flinched at the name, but nodded with Hermione. She promptly explained to no one in particular, "The Dark Lord came in, killed your parents, and attacked you, failed, and died."

I waved my hands. "Ok, first thing, don't call him the Dark Lord. Only his followers call him that. Call him Voldemort, You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But preferably Voldemort. Pronouns are okay, I suppose, but shouldn't be used in large quantities. Anyway, do you know what my houses protections were?"

Neville shrugged, but Hermione once again explained, "The most significant was a Fidelius Charm, which was cast by Dumbledore, who made the Secret Keeper Sirius Black. The Charm wipes from the memory of the location from everyone everywhere, erases its location on maps, and blurs photos. The only way to see it is to be told of its location by the Secret Keeper. A Secret Keeper cannot live in the location of the Charm, as the Charm depends on the trust and love of the Keeper and the residents. Am I right so far?"

I nodded. "You've got it all right, except one crucial part that has been kept from the public. The Secret Keeper wasn't Sirius Black. It was another one of my parents friends, Peter Pettigrew. I'm Owling the Minister to tell him all of this, and hopefully he'll free Sirius, and imprison Pettigrew."

Hermione chewed her lip, before asking, "I thought Peter Pettigrew was murdered by Sirius? And that was how Sirius was caught, right after killing Pettigrew and those muggles!"

I shook my head. "I have reason to believe that it was Pettigrew that killed the muggles, and cut off a finger to sell the story. I just need some adults to help prove it."

Neville looked like he was trying to pay attention, but was more than a little lost. Poor bloke. Hermione on the other hand, was no such thing. "I agree. The first thing you should do is talk to the Headmaster. He is Chief Warlock after all. Actually, why didn't you just talk to him first? Have you already spoken to him?"

I coughed. This was the awkward part. "So you remember that this is a secret, yeah?" They nodded. "Well, Sirius didn't get a trial. He was found, detained, and shipped off to Azkaban without a trial."

Hermione tilted her head. "So? While technically illegal, why would this matter? It should just speed up the process of freeing Sirius!"

Neville's eyes widened. "Oh bugger..."

I nodded. Hermione still looked confused. I sighed, and said, "Do you know who is in charge of making sure that everyone gets a fair trial in the Wizengamot, Hermione?"

She nodded. "Of course, one of the first subjects I looked up was who's in charge of the legal system. It wouldn't do for me to get myself arrested in the first week and not have any idea who to call for help. The responsibilities of obtaining fair trials belong to... The Chief Warlock... Which is the Headmaster..." The blood drained from her face.

"Exactly. I'm a bit worried he might try to shut this down to keep face. So... Secret?" I asked more meekly than I would have preferred.

Neville nodded, a bit nervous, but otherwise sure that this didn't concern him. Hermione looked more shaken, but nodded all the same. She went back to her plate of food.

I looked back to my parchment, and read over what I said to the Minister. Thank Merlin for the 100/100 in my Handwriting Skill. I can't imagine he would take kindly to having a blotchy messy scroll sent to him by a teen he didn't know.

_Dear Minister of Magic,_

_It has come to my attention that a grave miscarriage of justice has taken place under the previous administration._

_Everyone in England knows my story. Of how my parents were murdered. How they were betrayed by their friend._

_But only a handful in England know which friend betrayed them. Most think that it was Sirius Black, my godfather, who was the Secret Keeper, but that is not true. The true traitor to the Light, the reason You-Know-Who was able to kill my parents, and nearly kill me, is still living, free and happy._

_I ask that you come see me as soon as possible, as a personal favor. I can explain more if we were to meet in person. I would further ask that you bring the ex-Auror Alastor Moody, and Lucius Malfoy with you. Both will help us in this quest of justice._

_I beg of you to help me, to assist in seeing true justice served._

_Sincerely,_

_Heir Potter_

Yes, it's horribly dramatic and slimy, but that's what I need at the moment. I need to write to Remus as well, but I can't see that as being more difficult. I'm a little worried that Malfoy or Moody won't come with the Minister if he visits, but I can work around that. I should be able to capture Pettigrew on my own, he doesn't actually have a wand, after all. And Malfoy will jump on this situation whether or not he's present. Draco will surely send his father an Owl.

I sighed, and looked up. Smiling, I asked if they were ready to go to Transfiguration. Good thing I knew the way this time.

Transfiguration would be my first time actually doing magic.

* * *

McGonagall gave her usual speech, and Ron was late. He received detention, which wasn't really fair, it was his first day, but I think he made a good example.

You know what I've been thinking of lately? How the first three Weasleys were all good students. Head Boy, Captain of the Quidditch team, Prefect, etc.

So all the teachers must have been happy with them, right?

And then the next Weasleys they encounter are the twins. They see 'Weasley', and the first thing that pops into their minds are their wonderful brothers.

Really, it's just not fair to the staff.

Anyway, McGonagall gave us all a matchstick, and told us to Transfigure it into a needle. Just as I drew my battle wand, which still nameless, some notifications appeared.

**Branch Discovered!  
Branch: Transfiguration  
Branch Difficulty: Medium  
Branch Level: 16/100**

**Branches define the rate at which you learn Spells, and can even decrease the MP cost of Spells. It increases the more Spells you know, the better you get at the Spells in the Branch, and the times you use Spells from the Branch. There are some Sub-Branches, but those are incredibly rare and difficult. An example would be Enchanting is a Sub-Branch of Charms, since Enchanting is essentially just permanently placing a Charm on an object; but due to the permanent effect, it is much more difficult, complex, and MP and time consuming. Some higher quality Spells require a certain Branch Level to cast successfully. **

**Teacher Discovered!  
Teacher: Minerva McGonagall  
Teacher Of: Transfiguration, Battle Magic**

**Teachers can increase the rate at which you learn a Spell, Skill, or Branch. Some will increase faster, or slower than others. Teachers can be found in all sorts of places, but must be officially recognized in some way as a Teacher. A Tutor is a variant of a teacher, but is an unrecognized person that can help you increase your Skill, Spell, or Branch at a slower rate than a Teacher would.**

Well that was helpful.

I examined my dear old friend McGonagall.

**Name: Minerva McGonagall  
Teacher of: Transfiguration, Battle Magic  
Relationship: Teacher/Student  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
Level: 76  
Loyalty: 90/100**

It was a bit alarming that I had enough Reputation to date my teacher. I'm now more than ever glad I can refuse a Quest.

I had a newfound respect for the boost being a Gryffindor gave me. It put me ahead of all of my peers, and I got the matchstick to become exceptionally sharp (McGonagalls words, but whatever, I'm not bragging or anything) although it was apparently the wrong shade of silver. But it was the best in class. I was awarded five points for my awesomeness. Er, for being the best. Same thing. Whatever.

By the time class ended, I learned some new things about my fellow Gryffindors. Ron is still a jerk, and was once again rude to Hermione when she tried to help him. Hermione dislikes being second best, and Neville really doesn't care as long as he isn't in last place. Hermione was second, and Neville was about on the same page as everyone else in the class.

We left for Charms, ready to learn how to levitate an object.

* * *

Charms was the same as usual. Flitwick turned out to be able to Teach Charms, Dueling (that was a skill for some reason, which doesn't make sense to me, because shouldn't it be the same as a regular battle?) Battle Magic (the Branch) Charms (again, a Branch), Enchanting, and Curse Breaking.

I examined Flitwick as well, to see what a professional duelist looks like.

**Name: Filius Flitwick  
Teacher of: Charms, Enchanting, Curse Breaking, Dueling, Battle Magic  
Relationship: Teacher/Student  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
Level: 89  
Loyalty: 90/100**

Yikes. I have a long ways to go before I can come close to reaching that level.

I didn't have the same bonus I had in Transfiguration, so I had to learn the Spell from scratch. Bummer. I think I did a little better than the rest of the class, but not as well as Hermione, who was able to fully levitate the feather.

Flitwick told us all that although we would be taking some time to go over each Spell in detail during class this year, in later years we would be expected to research the Spell before class started, and he would help us then. This way we could learn more Spells by the end of the year. Hermione was predictably very happy to hear this.

We were dismissed, and I went to lunch with Hermione and Neville.

* * *

If I had to choose my favorite part of Hogwarts, it may be the food. There was just so much of it, and no one cared how much you ate! Well, unless you ate as much as Ron did, but he's the exception to the rule.

Anyway, I was just in the middle of a fantastic sandwich, when Ron came and sat next to me. Hermione was on my left, and Neville sat across from me, so Ron sat on my right.

"Hi Ron. Do you need something?" I asked, as politely as I could. For the life of me, I can't _not_ try to patch things up between us. He was my best mate. Unless he intentionally attacks my friends or I, I doubt I'll be able to not want to be his friend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play some Wizards Chess? I know you weren't raised in a Wizarding home, so I figured I could teach you." He explained. That was surprisingly reasonable, and kind. Almost alarmingly so. While the previous Ron was by no means unkind, or stupid, he was not the type of person to go around helping muggleborns and muggle raised witches and wizards out of the goodness of his heart.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him for an instant. Neville seemed wary, but didn't seem to want to tell Ron to bugger off as Hermione did. I received a Quest a moment later.

**Quest!  
Quest: Beat Ron at Chess  
Rewards: 100 exp, +10 to [Chess], -5 Reputation with Ron Weasley, Basic Chess Set  
Accept?  
Yes/No**

**Skill Discovered!  
Skill: [Chess]  
Skill Difficulty: Hard  
Skill Level: 1/100**

Of course it was a Skill. Of course I was 1/100 with it.

"Sure." I said. Oh well, it couldn't hurt, could it? Well, I suppose it hurts the pieces, but whatever.

Ron smiled, and switched sides of the table, and brushed shoulders with Neville, who scooted down a bit. Kinda rude, but I'm not sure it was intentional. A look at Hermione told me she thought the same thing. I'm pretty sure she was looking for a reason to send him away, but she wanted it to be a sure thing. Not a potential accident.

Ron set up the chessboard, and explained the rules to me. I nodded politely. I knew the rules, but it couldn't help to brush up. I hadn't played since Umbitch had her Reign of Terror in Fifth Year. I was out of practice, and against a better opponent.

The game progressed, and Ron appeared to be winning. We had attracted a considerable crowd, including a certain possessed professor. Neville had gotten uncomfortable with all of the people and left. Hermione on the other hand, squeezed in next to me to ensure she was still sitting by my side. It was meant to be kind, I'm sure, but any teenage boy will tell you that a teenage girl that you kinda like-like pressed into you is more than a little distracting. The only reason Ron hadn't won already was because he got horribly nervous from all of the people watching.

You know, after you walk into a clearing of dark witches and wizards expecting to die, being nervous isn't really an issue. At least, not for me.

I suppose I could've just Saved and Reloaded to win the game, but that seemed rude.

So, after a great deal of turns, I found myself trapped. Ron had set up a trap, where if I take his Queen, I lose. But if I don't take his Queen, his Queen puts me in check, which will force me to do a series of moves that will lead to checkmate for me. Against me? Whatever. I ran a hand through my hair, and thought hard about my options.

I noticed Quirrel getting closer and closer to me, and I was a bit worried. He might kill me, even if he doesn't have the Stone yet. He was leering over my right shoulder, and he said, "That's a n-n-nice s-s-setup you have P-P-Potter. Once you t-t-take his P-P-Pawn over by the r-r-right side, you h-h-have h-h-him!"

I blinked, and looked over to the right side. He was right! I could actually beat Ron! I didn't even set that up, but I'm proudly an opportunistic wizard (cough Half Blood Prince cough) so I took Ron's Pawn. He scrunched up his face, and glared at me.

Five moves later, I had him in Checkmate, completely by accident. My Chess Skill went to 3/100 for beating Ron, and it he exclaimed, "This is bullshit! I had you Potter!" His face was so red, it was... I can't think of a metaphor, it was just really red.

I shrugged. "Sorry mate. It's just a game, and someone's got to lose, right?"

**Quest Completed!  
Rewards: 100 exp, +10 to [Chess], -5 Reputation with Ron Weasley, Basic Chess Set**

He grabbed his set and stormed off. I was congratulated by the crowd, and Hermione hugged me very tightly. I blushed, and returned the hug, and shook everyone's hand. Quirrel ran off, before I could ask him why he helped me though, or even Observe him. Probably for the best. I wouldn't want to kill him before the Stone is in Hogwarts.

I examined the Chess Set I won in private. Apparently if I used a chessboard that I owned, it gave me a +5 to Chess, which was a killer advantage. I can only imagine what a more expensive Set would give me. Not that I'm that into chess, but it's nice to know I can do well at something that doesn't involve annoying any Dark Lords.

Hermione seemed chipper than usual, and we met up with Neville right before Potions.

* * *

I still don't see why I have to have class with the Slytherins. Honestly, I can't recall a class where someone didn't get insulted or attacked.

The Slytherins were very early, and took up the entire front of the class. Stupid united front.

I had to take one of the tables in the middle. Close enough to monitor Malfoy, not close enough to antagonize him.

The tables only seated two, so Hermione sat on my right (and she was quite insistent that she sit next me, but that Neville could have me later) and Neville sat to the table on my left.

Eventually, all of the Gryffindors strolled in. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown ended up behind us, and Seamus Finnigan sat next to Neville. Hermione looked unhappy with the girls behind us. I'll have to look into that later, I suppose.

Snape strode in, doing his best (worst?) to scare the poor ickle firsties in his class. Of course, he still fails to meet the petrifying levels of a Dark Lord, so I wasn't scared.

He arrived at the front of the classroom, and looked around the class. His eyes met mine, and he sneered.

He took roll, and once again sneered at my name.

I took this time to Observe him.

**Name: Severus Snape  
Teacher of: Potions, Alchemy, Dueling, Occlumency, Legilimency, Battle Magic, Dark Magic  
Relationship: Teacher/Student  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 68  
Reputation: -5/100**

Wow, that was a much larger range than I was expecting. I never knew he could teach Alchemy, but I'll look into it.

He strode over to me, to begin bombarding me with questions. But I happen to have burned our first encounter into my mind. I know the answers.

"Mr. Potter. Our new... celebrity." He said. "Tell the class, what Potion requires the ingredients Shriveling, Porcupine Quills, Peppermint sprigs, Sopophorous beans, and Wormwood?"

I blinked. That was not supposed to be his question. He was supposed to ask about the Draught of Living Death. Luckily, I did take Potions my sixth year (when this is taught, the slimy git) so I knew the answer. "I believe that would be the Elixir to Induce Europhia."

Snape glared at me. Now that I think of it, I probably shouldn't have answered correctly, since that was such a high level question. Not doing my cover of not-a-time-traveler any good. He asked, "Where would you look, if I asked you to find the ingredient, Moly flower?"

I paused. Shit. Well, vague answers are sometimes correct answers. "In your ingredient cabinet, or the nearest garden."

He glared again, and the Gryffindors were hiding snickers now. He did not like this, and so asked, "And what is the difference between Hungarian Horntail skin and Swedish Short Snout skin?"

Well shit, I don't know. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

His cheek twitched, and I almost thought he was smiling. "I don't know, sir."

Oh, why not? "There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor."

The Gryffindors didn't bother hiding their laughter, and the Slytherins (along with Hermione) looked away, in an attempt to conceal their own smirks. Apparently Snape hasn't had the opportunity to instill his fear into his first year Slytherins yet. I'm also pleased Hermione didn't mind the jab at the 'authority figure'.

**-5 Reputation with Severus Snape.  
+5 Reputation with Gryffindors.**

Snape glared at me, which was totally unexpected, and proclaimed, "See me after class. And ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." That shut the Gryffs up. He looked up, and said, "The difference between Horntail skin and Short Snout skin, is that Horntail skin is more resistant to physical attacks, and Spells that involve bodily harm, such as the Blasting Hex or Cutting Charm, while the Short Snout skin is nearly impervious to Spells that would cause harm, and elemental attacks, such as the Flame Creation Charm." He paused. "Well? Why aren't you writing this down?"

A flurry of quills followed his proclamation, and class officially began.

After class, everyone left except me. Poor, little me. I have to deal with Snape all by myself. Hermione wished me luck, and even Ron sent me a sympathetic look. Good to know Gryffindor still stands united (against Slytherin). Snape sat at his desk, and waved me over. A stool followed me, and I sat in it once I arrived at his desk.

He looked at me, and said, "I knew both of your parents. Your father was a barbaric buffoon without a shred of sense within him. You have shown signs of his behavior, despite not being raised by him. I can only conclude that this is genetic. I will remind you, that there will be no tolerance for any such behavior from now on. Am I understood?"

I hesitated. "My father was a great man. But I will not bully anyone like he bullied you."

It was Snape's turn to pause. I think he decided to just wait and see whether there's more of my mother or father in me. He simply replied, "Very well. Dismissed." He ignored me, and went back to grading essays.

But I had a sure fire way to break him. I know I did. "Excuse me Professor, may I ask you something?"

He didn't look up. "If it takes less than a minute to do so, go ahead. If not, leave."

How cold. That's fine though, I can work with cold. "Well, it's just that I know you knew my mother very well." Snape paused in his writing. "And my aunt doesn't say much about my mother. Well, she does actually, but it's entirely lies. I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about her?"

Snape looked up. "You don't have any memories or knowledge of your mother?"

I put up my best innocent weakling face, and used my best childish voice (as well as any fourteen year old can) and replied, "Well, I only have one memory of my mother."

"And that is?" Snape inquired.

"The night Voldemort came, she stood between him and me. He told her to stand aside. She didn't. I watched him kill her."

Oh.

Shit.

Snape looked properly mortified. "Get out." He muttered. I didn't leave. "GET OUT!" He yelled, and I left.

**Trophy Achieved!  
Trophy: Shattering the Frozen Heart  
You made Snape cry tears of love and sadness. Congratulations. Now you can make anyone cry, because no one was as cold hearted as he.**

Well that was a little guilt-trippy, wasn't it?

I made my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, intent on finding out what Hermione had against her roommates.

* * *

I found Hermione sitting by a desk, reading a book about Potions. She probably was upset I was ahead of her, and was now trying to 'catch up'. Not quite fair to her, since I had gone through several more classes, but I wasn't about to get in between Hermione and her books. Not after The Incident in Third Year.

Neville was sitting next to her, reading a text about Herbology. I looked around, and saw Ron playing Exploding Snap with Seamus on the other end, and some other Gryffs lingering about. Most of the upper years already had their hang out spots, while my year only had the Common Room, until they found their own spot. I couldn't find Lavender or Parvati though, but that might be for the best.

I sat down at Hermione's table, and waited for a greeting. Neither looked up from their books. I coughed, and Neville looked up. "Oh, hey Harry. When'd you get h-h-here?" He asked.

"Just now." I answered. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Hermione looked up, but apparently decided her text was more important than my conversation. Neville replied, "N-n-not really. The Weasley twins turned Lavenders hair lavender, and then ran off. Lavender went off with Parvati to go to the Nurses Wing." He paused. "What did you and S-S-Snape talk about?"

I shrugged. "He just said he expected better from me. I asked him about my mom, they were friends during school, but he was pretty tight lipped. I think I'll get more from him later." I waved my hand, trying to signal it was unimportant.

Hermione choose now to speak up, saying, "You shouldn't have mocked Professor Snape like that. It was very rude, even if he did ask you questions you couldn't have possibly known."

I shrugged. "He set me up. I couldn't not say that. Anyway, I was wondering something. Do you have something against your roommates? Because you looked pretty upset when they sat behind us in Potions."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "It's just... They're teenage girls. They all seem the same to me, talking about hair, and boys, and who's cutest. Of course, they're new to the school, so they only had one boy to talk about." Here she rolled her eyes.

"W-W-Who?" Neville asked. Whether out of curiosity or politeness, I don't know. Maybe he was even hoping it was him. Actually, he was probably hoping that it wasn't him. He hadn't made a great impression so far.

"Harry, of course. The Boy-Who-Lived. All they could talk about last night, after throwing their school supplies all around, and making a mess, was about how his hair was so roguish, and how sexy his scar as, and how entrancing his eyes were, and UG! Why can't girls just be more sensible?!" She threw her hands up in desperation, and had abandoned her book in favor of ranting about her roommates.

Neville replied, "Well if it makes you feel any b-b-better, Ron made a huge mess in our room too. And all he talked about w-w-was who he wanted to snog the most by the end of the year. Seamus joined him. Boys are just as b-b-bad."

I nodded. I was flattered by their interest, but they weren't really my type.

Just as I opened my mouth to continue the conversation, Percy Weasley, a Prefect, came in and found me. He told me, "Dumbledore want to see you in his office. The Minister is there as well, and he brought friends. The password is 'Pumpkin Juice'. I would hurry if I were you."

I was surprised at how fast the Minister responded. In my experience, it took several weeks for anything of significance to get done.

As I got up, Hermione called out, "This is what happens when you back talk teachers."

* * *

_**Hello, it's Red. That was a good chapter, no? I would considering leaving it off at the Trophy, but then I decided I wanted a cliffhanger instead.**_

_**What did you guys think? I think it could have been more brutal, but I couldn't find a way to make it so. Any suggestions are welcome, and I'll probably go back and edit that part frequently, until I've been made happy with it.**_

_**I feel I should warn you all, school is starting back up. So I won't have as much time to write and plan, so don't expect weekly updates. I'll update as often as I can, of course, but... Yeah...**_

_**What's worse, is that I'm joining Academic Decathlon. But I'm already in Mock Trial. And I still need to get in my Community Service hours to graduate. So yay me, right?**_

_**Again, any Transfiguration Spells? Also, how do you feel about screens from Not-Harry's POV? Obviously no Video Game text, but I want to write from people's views and scenes when Harry isn't there. Tell me what you think!**_

_**Thanks to Bailey500 for Betaing again, he rocks.**_

_**Bailey500: Ah fuck, school is coming… Should probably start my AP summer homework soon.**_


	6. Darkness Falls, a Knight Rises

Virtually Real - Chapter Six - Darkness Falls, a Knight Rises

* * *

**_Hey. So, school isn't turning out quite as bad as I had feared. Nonetheless, I fear it will take a sharp turn for the worse any moment. I'm a high school Senior, so I have to apply for all those colleges (if anyone has a buddy at USC, let me know? Kinda my dream...) and then there's scholarships, and Mock Trial and ACADEC... Something will inconvenience me. But, until then, I'm all yours. Please treat me nicely, I really would prefer to have all my college interviews in an emotionally stable state of mind._**

**_IMPORTANT:_**

**_Harry is not, nor will he ever be, EVIL. He will not attack Dumbledore, politically or otherwise, as he likes Hogwarts. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN IN CHARACTER HARRY POTTER. I want him to try to fix what's broken, and just chill. Because that's what Harry wants. Just because he has an Ultimate Quest, doesn't mean he's going to fulfill it anytime soon. He will not hold grudges, because canon Harry really only dislikes Death Eaters. Everyone else can say they're sorry and be forgiven._**

* * *

**_Authors Note_**

**Game Text**

_Spells_

_§Parseltongue§_

"Dialogue"

* * *

I made my way up to the Headmasters office.

Oh, this was a poor start to my for my school life. Sent to the highest authority on the very first day, shame on me.

Oh well. The worst they can do is expel me, right? And that won't happen, because Dumbledore needs me for his plans, of which I am now fully aware. So I do have the upper hand, so to speak.

Not that I'll abuse it too much. I wouldn't want Dumbledore asking too many questions. As it is, I'll probably have to lie through my teeth, and pretend that I'm some sort of Seer, or genius.

What should my story be? I know that I can prove my claims, since the real criminal is in Hogwarts, but Dumbledore will ask how I knew. I could say that I saw Scabbers, and recognized him as the Traitor. That could work.

But wait, I didn't see Scabbers, because Ron only sat down for a minute or so. So that's a bust...

Maybe I can say I remember the Traitor being named Secret Keeper? But what if I wasn't at the ceremony?

Wait! Duh! If the Traitor was the Secret Keeper, then he would have had to tell me the location so that I could enter the house! I could say I remember that, and him telling Lily how brilliant she was! That's absolutely plausible! Which is good enough!

Good enough. The motto of the Golden Trio (minus Hermione when it comes to grades).

I turned a corner, and came face to face with an all too familiar statue.

"Treacle tart." I said. The gargoyle blinked, and moved out of the way.

One staircase later, I entered Dumbledores office for the first, or thousandth, time.

Joining me, was everyone I had hoped. Dumbledore sat in his Headmasters chair, as always. Minister Fudge was sitting across from Dumbledore, and Lucius Malfoy was seated next to him. The Minister looked like a mix of anxious and excited, while Malfoy looked positively bored. Remus Lupin stood beside the Headmaster, and looked even more anxious than the Minister. I looked around for Alastor, and was rewarded with a wand at my back.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" A... technically friendly voice screamed in my ear. With that, Moody went over to stand on Dumbledores other side.

After the adults regained their composure after laughing at me, Dumbledore gestured for me to sit down. I did so.

The Minister spoke up first, saying, "It's good to finally meet you Mr. Potter! I'd love to have another meeting with you another time, more personal, but I'm afraid we really must get straight to business this time. Everyone here has read the letter you sent too me Mr. Potter. I have done as you asked, and brought everyone you named forward. Please explain yourself."

I nodded. "Well, you all know what happened on that Halloween?"

They all nodded, although Alastor and Lucius muttered "All Hallows Eve." under their breath.

I continued, "Well, popular opinion is that my godfather, Sirius Black, was their Secret Keeper. But in reality, it was Peter Pettigrew. They did this in hopes of sending the Death Eaters off on a red herring to chase Sirius, and keep the true Secret Keeper safe. Obviously, it backfired horribly. My godfather ran off to catch the Traitor, who was the real murderer of all of those muggles. He framed Sirius, and faked his death, to get away. Each of you has a specific purpose for catching the Traitor, the reason my parents died. There's no better Dark Wizard hunter than Alastor Moody, which is why I asked for you specifically. Sorry if you were busy."

Moody grunted. "I was bored out of my mind anyway. Happy to do one more catch."

I smiled, and continued, "I'll need someone who knows both Sirius and Pettigrew. That's why I asked for you Remus."

The werewolf gave a small smile. "Anything for James and Lily. Er, and you too Harry."

I laughed a little, and finished, "Obviously, I'll need the support of the Wizengamot, which is why I've asked for the Minister of Magic, the Supreme Mugwupt, and the most influential member of the Wizengamot here. Thank you all."

I examined the others. Remus looked like today was the best day of his life. You could just tell that he was thinking that I had all of James' bravery, and Lilys brains. He was proud of me, and I really hoped he would help me free Sirius, and maybe help Sirius. So many years with the Dementors can really do alot of damage to ones psyche. He'll need support, and I'd be too busy at school to give him one hundred percent.

Alastor looked like he wanted to get to the fight already. Still sweeping the room with his magical eye, but his right foot was tapping the stone floor. To him, a Dark wizard was a Dark Wizard; backstory doesn't really matter all too much.

Dumbledore looked positively gleaming. After only a single day of entering Hogwarts, I was about to be a crucial element in an infamous Death Eaters takedown. Literally, nothing could have made it better. Except maybe if I hadn't invited Fudge and Malfoy, but I think he understands why I did so. Or at least, I hope so. Really, I was expecting him to put up more of a fight. But if he wants to help, then I will happily let the most powerful wizard of my time help me. Grudge or no grudge.

Malfoy looked bored, but less so than when he came in. He was probably thinking of ways to use this to his advantage. Huge surprise there, I know.

Fudge was enthralled. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting on my every word. Clearly, the Boy-Who-Lived title meant something to him. I can expect his full support.

Suddenly, Fudge shot up. "I'll free Sirius at once. And call a reporter, to make sure everything is cleared up."

Wow, I'm not even done yet. Guess I'm better at public speaking than I thought. Shouldn't that be a Skill?

You know what, I don't want to jinx it. Forget I said anything about it.

Remus interrupted, saying, "Er, you do know where Peter is, don't you? Because otherwise this may not be taken very well by the public."

Alastor shot a Stinging Hex at Remus, causing the poor werewolf to yelp.

**Spell Discovered!  
Spell: Stinging Hex  
Branch: Battle Magic  
Description: Does no damage, instead it causes a break in concentration from a Spell, Enchantment, or other Ritual.  
MP Cost: 5**

"Of course he knows where Pettigrew is!" Alastor yelled. "Why would he have called you and I here, huh? To tell stories and chat over tea? Use your head Lupin! Pettigrew is almost certainly on these very grounds! And why didn't you dodge my Hex? What if I had been Pettigrew in disguise? That could've been an AK!"

Remus cowed. "I'm pretty sure Dumbledore would have figured you out if you weren't the real Alastor. You're very close friends, after all."

This clearly was not the answer Moody was looking for, as he shot off another Stinging Hex, which Remus dodged, former instincts from previous meetings with Moody kicking in. "And if he had been a fake too? CONSTANT VIGILANCE! WE'RE HUNTING A DARK WIZARD!" With that final reminder, Alastor walked out of the room.

I looked at the now closed door. I frowned.

"Uh..." I started. "He was right. Pettigrew is inside Hogwarts. But I didn't tell him where he is..."

The adults all went through various forms of expressions of annoyance. Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, Dumbledore sighed, Lucius rolled his eyes, and Fudge let out an exasperated sigh. Dumbledore shot off a Patronus, and looked to me. "Why don't you tell us where Peter is, and how you came to know this information. After that, you and Remus will go help Alastor catch him. These gentlemen and I will arrange a formal trial for Peter, and release Sirius."

I nodded. "Peter is a rat animagus. He is currently the pet of Ron Weasley, a Gryffindor in my Year. He should be in the First Year bedroom. I always knew that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, I remember my father talking about it, and Pettigew telling me where my house was. Which was weird. But anyway, I didn't know what that meant until I started reading the books I had bought a couple of days ago." Bless that Lying 100 Skill. Even I believed me right now! "When I learned, I wanted to bring it to someones attention, but I figured I should think about who I should talk to first. Also, I didn't know where Pettigrew was, only that he was the real criminal. But I saw him with Ron yesterday, so I Owled the Minister. Can I go bring justice to the man responsible for my parents murders now?" I asked. More questions would mean more lying. And while slightly impressed with myself, lying did leave a bad taste in my mouth. And I had fantasized about catching Pettigrew once. Or twice. A day. For the past four years.

His death wasn't even a real martydom. He was going to kill me, he just hesitated. So no redemption for him. Draco, sure, he could be changed. I doubt he really wanted to support Tom anyway. Bowing was never his forte.

Anyway, Dumbledore nodded, and sent another Patronus after Moody. Remus grabbed my shoulder, and we walked out.

About halfway to the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus spoke up. "I don't suppose you remember me?"

I cracked a grin. "It's been awhile Mooey." He abhors that baby name.

Despite that, he grinned. "You know I hate that name?"

I nodded. "You know that's why I called you that?"

He laughed. "Yes, you have alot of your father in you. Alot of your mother too, since Peter tricked everyone but you." He stopped. "Why am I bringing a fourteen year old to face a Death Eater?"

I'm a little surprised it took him this long to think that. Honestly, I had expected this conversation to go down in Dumbledores office. "Because I'm super awesome?"

A glare was Remus' response.

I rolled my eyes. Luckily, I had a trick up my sleeve. Literally! Pulling my wand out of my wrist sleeve, I did some quick math. A +40 bonus from my wand, and a +15 bonus for being a Gryffindor, meant that I had a pretty damn good Battle Magic Skill. I found a nearby suit of armor, and shouted, "Stupefy!" The red spell shot forward, and the armor fell apart. Probably not broken, but damaged enough.

**Branch Discovered!  
Branch: Battle Magic  
Branch Difficulty: Hard  
Description: Spells used to deal damage, or whose primary use in is Duels or Battle.**

Remus was a little shocked, but covered it well enough. "That's amazing! You're just a First Year! How did you learn that?"

I shrugged. "Natural skill," true. "Lots of reading and theoretical knowledge," kinda true. "And plenty of luck." Unfortunately true. I had no idea if having a Spell at 56/100 would be enough to cast correctly.

Remus also shrugged, and said, "Well, I'm sold. Just be careful to watch your back. Peter was a fan of Illusionary Magic and Transfiguration back in our school days. He may have traps."

I nodded, and got into my battle stance. I'm told it looks very sexy. Mostly by Ginny. And Ron once, but he was joking. I'm wearing my Acromantula robes, and while I'd prefer to be wearing my dragonhide armor, I realize that would look even more out of the ordinary than this.

Anyway, we arrived at the Singing Lady, who was yelling at Moody.

"Let me in damn you! There is a serious threat to the students lives inside of the Gryffindor Tower!" Moody yelled, waving his staff around for emphasis.

The Lady did not take this order kindly, and replied, "I am forbidden from allowing anyone who does not know the password into the Gryffindor Tower, regardless of the threat."

Hermione suddenly appeared from behind me. I blinked, as she stated, "Actually m'lady, if there is a clear and present danger to the student body, you are permitted to do whatever is strictly necessary to protect your wards." The adults looked at her, a little confused, although whether that was due to her presence out of the Gryffindor room, or how she came to have this knowledge, was a matter for debate. "Not that it matters, anyway. I know the password. Dawns Victory."

The Singing Lady rolled her eyes, and let us pass without speaking. As we entered, Moody banged his staff on the floor which silenced the chattering, and announced "Students, go to your room, and don't leave the room unless you're dying, you're roommates are dying, or Minnie, Albus, Remus, or myself tells you it's safe. And even then, make sure we tell you the password. Let's make the password..." He looked around the room for inspiration, and decided upon, "Aconite." Remus rolled his eyes, and I resisted the urge to do the same. He was hunting a man that Remus, a werewolf, was quite upset with, and chose an ingredient that is also know as Wolfsbane. Hardy har har.

The few students who didn't immediately recognize and obey the famous ex-Auror, were either quickly told of his status, or simply decided that fleeing the very dangerous man was a good idea, especially since he was not going to stop them.

He looked at me, then Remus. "I assume he'll be fighting with us?"

Remus nodded. "He's young, but-"

Moody cut him off. "I don't care. But if he gets killed, it's on you." And with that pleasant note, he turned to me again. "So, which room is Pettigrew in?"

I frowned. Ignoring his disregard for my life, I felt the need to remind him of something. "Well, the rat animagus that we will take alive," I oh so subtly reminded, "will be in my room, since he's the pet of my roommate, Ron Weasley. Follow me."

I lead them to my room, with my wand drawn, and Stupefy on my lips. I knocked on my door, and heard some bickering. A moment passed, and Moody pushed me aside to blow the door down just as it creaked open and Neville squeaked out, "P-P-Password?"

"Aconite!" Moody shouted. "Let us in!"

Neville complied all too willingly, and we stormed in. After looking around the room for the Traitor, Remus said, "Boys, go to the prefects room."

Moody grunted, "They can't. One of us would have to let them in."

Remus frowned, and replied, "Alright, leave the dormitories. Make your way to the Great Hall, and if any Prefects find you, tell them to take you to the Infirmary. That place is a bloody fortress."

Moody nodded, and yelled, "And don't dawdle around! There's a Dark Wizard amongst us!"

With that looming statement, the boys scurried off with all haste.

"Alright Potter, where is he?" Moody questioned, wisely not using the Traitors name, even if he had revealed that there was a Dark Wizard. Not that there would be any other reason for Moody to be here, but whatever.

I moved over to Rons bed, and Remus stood to my left, between the bed and the window. Moody remained where he was, standing between the bed and the door. With both exits covered, I searched Rons bed for the Traitor. I found my way into his trunk, which had a great deal of sweets, despite Rons lackluster financial situation. Curious, but not as important as the cage with a rat that only had nineteen toes in it. Taking the box out, I placed it on the floor.

Moody waved his wand, and the cage flew open. The moment the Traitor was fully out of the age (presumably to flee) Remus had cast the Spell to revert the Animagus. Within a moment, there was a familiar, disgusting, shriveled man before me.

"Hello Traitor." I said.

"We meet again, Peter." Remus said. If looks could kill, the rat would be dead. "I can't believe you. I can't believe I thought that Sirius actually betrayed James and Lily. You were always jealous of them, weren't you?"

Pettigrew gave his slimy, hideous smile, and answered, "It wasn't as though I had a choice! If I refused, the Dark Lord would kill me! And then the wards would fall anyway! So it wouldn't even have mattered! At least this way I lived!"

Remus snarled, "Your death would have given them warning! It would have meant something! Now you're just a pathetic piece of scum. I'll celebrate your death Peter!" With this, he threw a silent charm at the Traitor that I didn't recognize, but assumed was the charm that prevented Animagus-ing. I couldn't Observe the spell, since it was Silently cast.

I observed the Traitor.

**Name: Peter Pettigrew  
Title: Traitor, Fourth Marauder (formerly), Wormtail  
Relationship: Enemies  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 49  
Reputation: -50/100  
(Due to Boy-Who-Lived status, all marked Death Eaters Tom Marvalo Riddle have a maximum Reputation with you of -50/100)**

Moody took the opportunity of the Traitors distraction to cast a Stupefy, which was massively overpowered, and Stunned Pettigrew. Unless he was playing dead. Not that it would help him, he didn't even have a wand because he was Animasgus-ed for so long.

Remus kicked him a few times, both out of anger, and to make sure he was actually knocked out. He then tied him up, and Stunned him again for good measure.

When we left, I somehow had gotten blood on my right foot, and the Traitor had a broken noise. Maybe one was a cause of the other, but I really can't say for certain.

We silently went to the Infirmary, which truly was a prison. Madam Pomfery had some wicked wards around the place, to make sure that students don't try to leave before she deems them ready.

Honestly I had thought that the battle would have been more climatic than this. Maybe because the Traitor didn't have a wand, or because Moody was just plain overpowered. Did I Observe him? Shoot! He must have gone off to see Dumbledore, I can't find him! Oh well. At least now Sirius can be free.

We sat for about half an hour more, when a Patronus told me that Dumbledore wanted to see me.

* * *

I once again entered the Headmasters office. Even now, all his gizmos are distracting. I noticed the absence of the two politicians I had asked for, which was slightly worrying. If Dumbledore talked them out of releasing Sirius, I was in some deep shit. Maybe leaving him alone with them wasn't my best idea...

He smiled, and said, "Harry my boy, have a seat." I did so, and he extended a jar of candy. "Lemon drop?" He asked.

I shrugged, and took one. "Thank you sir."

He smiled sadly. That was not good. He had the same smile when he told me I had to stay at the Dursleys. But I will not be staying at the Dursleys. I won't change my mind on this, and I'll have Sirius and Remus to back me up. Probably. Since it was me that helped them, they kinda owe me. And it's not even like what I'm asking is so much, just a little favor. But then again, I didn't know what Dumbledore was about to say, he was just letting me sit here, panicking. Stupid awkward silence. I took the opportunity to observe him.

**Name: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Relationship: Headmaster/Student  
Alignment: Lawful Neutral  
Level: 243  
Reputation: 40/100**

Well that is terrifying. He is easily triple Filius' Level, and Filius was the strongest person I've met yet. And he's a Lawful Neutral? Those guys are awful! Didn't the Handbook say that they mercilessly adhere to the law?

Oh Merlin, his 'Greater Good' saying makes so much more sense. This is awful.

He ate a lemon drop, and sighed in happiness. Then he said, "I'm aware that you've been spending a large part of your trust fund recently?"

Huh? Oh, my wands. "Yes sir, I had three wands custom ordered for me by Ollivander." One of the Pros of this, was that there was no 'brother wand' thing going on with Tom and I, so he shouldn't go looking for the Elder Wand. Which I am unsure how I feel about. I'll work that out later though.

Dumbledore nodded. "Unfortunately, this is grossly irresponsible Harry. A wizard should only have one wand. I'll let you keep the wands Ollivander is making, but I'm going to have to ask you to not use your Trust Fund again, without my permission."

What even? "Sir, I don't think that's an appropriate thing to ask of me." I was a minor, and he can't be fucking serious. He can't really want to control me on this level, can he? "I mean, I didn't buy anything outrageous, just three wands, which will help me become a great wizard!"

Dumbledore took a moment to acknowledge this, but replied, "My boy, I'm afraid this isn't a request. As for my reasoning, it wouldn't be fair to all of the other students if you were to simply purchase expensive items that would be useful, that they would be unable to purchase due to their financial situation."

My jaw dropped. What the fuck. What the serious, hardcore, Merlin fucking Morgana shit is this? It's not fair? I don't think stupider words have ever been uttered. My entire life is unfair. This is my fucking only shot at leveling the playing field for when the Dark Wizards come knocking. Having better equipment is half the battle, and he just wants to take that away? Not cool! "Sir, I don't think legally, that you can ask me to do such a thing." I have to stay polite. I really don't want our first second meeting to be an argument.

"Actually, as your magical guardian, I do have the authority to freeze your Trust Fund until you come of age." He calmly stated. He had lost his smile, and was now going with the authoritative voice. I hated that voice.

But this is fine. I already bought most of the things I'll need, and I can just find random things to Loot for any more money I need. I have a couple hundred galleons, which is enough to last me my entire schooling, If I'm careful.

The problem, is that I'm not careful. I'm going to want to buy books for studying, and ingredients for various Potions and rituals which are all very expensive. And I'm now thinking of buying another wand or two, just to piss Dumbledore off.

And he won't be my magical guardian for long, with Sirius being released sooner or later. Sirius will be all too happy to help me buy whatever I want.

"If you're my magical guardian, why have I been living with the Dursleys?" I asked. I have to focus on this argument, one at a time.

"Because it was unsafe to live with me. I have many enemies, Harry, and I live at Hogwarts almost year round anyway. I made sure to keep an eye on you though." He said.

And my jaw was once again, dropped. "Sir, I was repeatedly starved, beaten, forced to do chores, and locked in a cupboard throughout my entire life."

He waved a hand, and ate another lemon drop. Oh my Merlin. He did not just fucking do that. "I'm sure you're just exaggerating. A punishment can seem much more cruel in your mind than in real life because you think of it as a painful memory. Like smelling a rotten food makes you prepare to eat a poor tasting food, you make a judgement without truly judging the memory."

Okay, that didn't make sense. But this is Dumbledore, and he's over a century and a half old. So he gets a pass on not making sense, but not about the Dursleys. "But I will have my magical guardianship placed with my godfather, Sirius Black, right?" I asked/said.

Dumbledore hummed. "We will see. Sirius has been in Azkaban for over a decade. I very much doubt he will be the same person he was all that time ago. We will have to perform several tests, but I should be able to make a verdict by the end of the school year. I cannot make a decision yet, because I have not seen the man myself. All I can say is that I do hope he will be as firmly altruistic as he was when he was imprisoned, and that I assure you that Lucius, the Minister, and I will do our very best to make sure he is freed, and gets the proper treatment he needs and deserves."

Wow, he was not making this easy on me. I grit my teeth, and replied, "Thank you for that, sir. Is that all? I've had a long day. I'd like to get some rest."

The git had the nerve to reply, "Yes Harry, that is all for now. Goodnight." He smiled, and I walked out.

* * *

**_Hey everyone. It's Red. Sorry I missed so many updates, but school started. I also am not happy with the non-fight scene, because Moody just smacked Pettigrew down, but he didn't have a wand, and Harry doesn't have much experience at all, so meh. I'm going to imagine this as more of a mini-movie, you know, where the game pauses, acts on it's own to get to a certain point, etc.? Plus, Pettigrew by himself isn't much of a boss, was he?_**

**_Sorry about the lame chapter. First Year is always boring, in my humble opinion. It's just a prologue to the later, more fun years, as everything is explained, and characters are described. I was supposed to have Harry go to the Forbidden Forest this chapter, and fuck shit up over there, but I decided that it was too much action in one chapter. So that'll probably happen in a chapter or two._**

**_Hey, does anyone have thoughts on a Familiar for Harry? I want to give him a couple, and have some ideas, but I'd love to hear from you guys._**

**_Lastly; eventually, around Fifth or Sixth Year I'm thinking, I'd like to have A Four Horsemen thing go on. I already know who I want to be Death, War, and Plague, but I have no idea for Famine. Any ideas?_**

**_Edit: That won't happen. That was stupid._**

**_LEAVE A REVIEW. It shows you care._**


End file.
